Stardust
by shinobu24
Summary: Ton nom résonne en moi... Olicity, UA Calendrier de l'avent
1. Avant propos

**Stardust**

On s'approche de Noel... et j'ai eu l'envie un peu folle de préparer un calendrier de l'avent. ça fleurit un peu dans tous les fandoms sur FFnet alors voilà!

Un calendrier de l'avent c'est dans l'air du temps mais c'était aussi un défi à relever.

Et cette idée oui, est un peu folle, car 25 chapitres ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça (pour moi en tout cas). La rédaction est terminée depuis peu de temps et les derniers chapitres sont encore à la relecture avant de passer entre les mains expertes de ma beta pour correction et enfin être mis en forme et posté.

J'ai profité du Nanowrimo pour écrire en espérant que ça me motiverait encore plus et j'y suis arrivée. J'aurais pu m'y prendre un peu plus tôt... je l'ai fait mais j'ai changé d'avis, abandonné avant de reprendre le projet de calendrier. Ma première idée était un projet trop gros pour mon planning où mon temps d'écriture diminue terriblement.

J'ai fait une mini tentative l'année dernière avec "A bad day"sur neuf jours mais cette fois c'est un vrai calendrier... 25 chapitres.. plus ou moins long... pour une histoire qui je l'espère vous accompagnera jusqu'à Noel.

Comme l'année dernière j'ai repris une histoire existante et l'ai adaptée au olicity. Je ne vous donne pas la référence pour l'instant pour garder un minimum secret l'esprit de la fic.

.

Je profite de cet avant propos pour remercier ma beta adorée Delicity-Unicorn pour son temps et sa rapidité de correction pour suivre le rythme. Je ne t'ai vraiment pas facilité la tâche cette année! Merci pour tout, tes efforts, ton temps, ta patience,... et ta présence.

.

Je ne pourrais sans doute pas répondre à vos commentaires quotidiennement mais je répondrais... promis!

Je vous retrouve dimanche pour le premier chapitre de Stardust et pour un mois de lecture quotidienne. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que nous passerons cette période de l'avent ensemble.

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 1

Et voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture et bon mois de décembre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore un peu hagarde, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit en posant les pieds au sol. Elle finit par se lever pour traverser son petit appartement silencieux. Dehors le bruit de la ville résonnait encore un peu étouffée à cause de l'heure matinale. Le soleil brillait à travers les rideaux de la cuisine mais elle ne jeta pas un regard par la fenêtre. Elle était encore un peu anesthésiée par sa nuit et son rêve.

Certains matins, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se réveillait en larmes, ou bien avec un poids sur la poitrine, le cœur gros. Mais il lui était toujours impossible de se souvenir de ce à quoi elle avait rêvé. Il lui restait seulement une impression que quelque chose avait disparu bien après son réveil. Et ce matin elle avait cette impression de tristesse indéfinie. Elle leva une main devant elle et la regarda comme si elle tentait de savoir si elle était réelle ou non, en cherchant quelque chose... mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

.

Il se redressa dans son lit et leva une main pour l'observer. Cette sensation était encore une fois présente. Il avait le cœur lourd sans savoir pourquoi. Il ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant pour tenter de se défaire de cette impression persistante bien après son rêve dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Aucun souvenir, mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose avait disparu, qu'il avait perdu une chose importante.

Il se leva pour se préparer et éviter d'être en retard au travail. Il avait enfin trouvé un poste dans le domaine qui l'intéressait et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il sortit de chez lui et se fondit dans le flot de la ville gigantesque. Contre la porte du métro bondé, son esprit s'évadait et replongeait dans ses sensations du réveil. Il cherchait sans cesse à comprendre. Obsédé par cette sensation étrange.

.

Elle finit par se secouer pour effacer cette émotion vague, et fila sous la douche, elle se brossa les cheveux avant de les tresser et de les attacher avec un cordon rouge. Puis une fois habillée elle prit le temps de boire un café qui effaça les dernières bribes récalcitrantes de cette nuit.

Elle soupira, en posant la tasse sur la table et laissa son regard dériver autour d'elle. Elle se leva enfin, attrapa son sac, sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit le flot d'une multitude d'anonymes dans le métro bondé. Elle était obsédée par cette sensation étrange depuis ce fameux jour. Le jour où les étoiles étaient tombées du ciel. C'était comme une séquence d'un rêve ni plus ni moins qu'une vue sublime.

.

Il poussa la porte de l'entreprise et salua ses collègues qu'il croisait. Cette impression étrange se dissipait mais il savait que le lendemain matin elle réapparaîtrait avec autant de force et qu'une fois encore il chercherait à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

.

Elle était dans un métro bondé et elle sentit son cœur battant à tout rompre. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle était tremblante et avait la gorge serrée.

\- Oliver… Oliver…

Il y avait ce jeune homme au milieu de la rame bondée. Elle le connaissait et savait son prénom même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle le cœur ratant un battement alors qu'elle était emportée par le flot des passagers.

Elle sentit son cœur se tordre, c'était sa seule chance, il était là devant elle mais il ne la reconnaissait pas.

\- Mon nom est Felicity, en retirant le cordon qui retenait ses cheveux. Elle lança ce lien qu'il attrapa par réflexe et elle le relâcha. Elle avait eu une chance de lui parler et de lui expliquer mais elle fut entraînée alors qu'elle lui lançait un dernier regard avant de le perdre de vue.

.

Entortillée dans son drap, elle se crispa et se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et le regard encore perdu dans cette réalité qui n'était plus. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience du monde autour d'elle alors que les impressions de son rêve devenaient fugaces et disparaissaient peu à peu.

Elle tourna la tête, découvrant la petite chambre où elle se trouvait. Une bibliothèque face à elle, le placard rempli de vêtements, le bureau où reposait une pile de livres de classe et des cahiers. Le tout éclairé d'une douce lumière matinale. Son regard se posa sur des vêtements pendus au mur et elle pivota la tête dans l'autre sens lentement avant de baisser les yeux sur sa poitrine.

Elle tendit un doigt qu'elle posa lentement sur un sein et poussa doucement.

\- Le petit déj est prêt ! L'appel retentit dans la maison et elle sursauta en rougissant.

Elle pivota la tête d'un geste brusque vers la porte de la chambre donnant sur le couloir, le cœur battant. La porte s'ouvrit et une femme blonde passa la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- Dépêche toi tu vas être en retard, dit la femme avec énergie. Ça va ?, en fronçant les sourcils.

Son cœur s'emballa, encore assise dans son lit, elle hocha la tête et se raidit mais la femme était déjà partie. Elle se redressa d'un geste vif pour faire face au miroir en pied et retira sa nuisette qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Elle resta muette, les yeux écarquillés en fixant son reflet alors que ses joues rougissaient doucement et un cri traversa avec difficulté sa gorge serrée.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Felicity se réveilla et se prépara sans attendre. Elle tressa ses cheveux longs, les attacha en les relevant avec un cordon rouge et rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine. La jeune fille portait une jupe plissée et un chemisier pour aller en classe et s'installa à table en regardant les informations à la télévision. Elle avala son café en écoutant la journaliste commenter les dernières nouvelles.

« _La comète qui passe tous les 1200 ans devrait bientôt être visible. Dans un mois elle sera dans notre ciel pendant quelques jours alors profitez de cette vue_. »

Donna s'approcha et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard, en tapotant son épaule.

Elle acquiesça et attrapa son sac. Elle sortit de la petite maison, traversa le jardin en se dépêchant et retrouva de l'autre côté de la rue ses amis.

\- Toujours en retard !, se mit à rire Barry.

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une accolade ainsi qu'à Ray.

\- N'exagère pas… deux minutes ce n'est pas du retard, en prenant la direction du lycée, encadrée des deux garçons.

\- En tout cas aujourd'hui elle est coiffée, s'amusa Ray en s'adressant à Barry avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu t'es fait exorcisée par ta mère ?, demanda Barry en riant, elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder Ray tout aussi perdue quand il se mit à rire.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?, en les regardant, tour à tour alors qu'il remontait la rue longée de palmiers et de cactus.

\- C'est à nous que tu demandes ça ?, demanda Barry en écarquillant les yeux avant de regarder Ray avec un air stupéfait.

\- Tu t'es comportée bizarrement toute la journée hier et …

Mais Ray n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Noah Smoak venait de s'arrêter en voiture sur le bord de la route et Felicity se dirigea vers lui. Barry et Ray échangèrent un regard alors que leur amie parlait avec son père. Noah avait quitté la mère de Felicity depuis plusieurs années. Leur relation de couple avait connu des tensions et il avait fini par déménager. Cette séparation avait fragilisée la relation entre Felicity et sa mère, qu'elle avait rendue responsable de cette situation et depuis quelques mois tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre peu à peu.

Mais quand Noah resurgissait, Barry et Ray s'inquiétaient tous les deux pour leur amie. Le père de Felicity n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais il avait la tendance à faire toujours le choix qui l'entraînait un peu plus sur la mauvaise pente. Et sa dernière idée d'entreprise n'était pas différente. Il avait voulu se lancer en politique mais il avait également des affaires louches et des histoires plutôt dangereuses qui salissaient sa réputation.

Des bruits couraient sur ses affaires, des pots de vin, des transactions avec des notables et des politiciens de Blue Diamond. Les gens ne se gênaient pas pour amplifier les ragots et ils ajoutaient d'un air entendu et sarcastique que c'était presque normal, on n'était pas loin de Las Vegas et les affaires se réglaient ainsi.

Ce que Ray détestait par-dessus tout c'était la façon dont le père de Felicity la traitait. Il donnait l'impression qu'il n'était jamais satisfait d'elle et la poussait toujours plus. Leur amie n'avait pas besoin de ces remontrances à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et il serra les dents en jetant un regard en coin à Barry quand ils la virent revenir vers eux les épaules basses. Barry comprit son regard et tenta d'arrondir les angles. Il savait que si Ray ne se retenait pas, il allait remettre en question le comportement de Noah ce qui énerverait Felicity qui prendrait la défense de son père et ils finiraient par se crier dessus avant de s'ignorer et de ne plus se parler pendant plusieurs jours.

\- On devrait se dépêcher on va être en retard, lança Barry en attrapant Felicity par la main et il l'entraîna alors que Ray les suivait toujours un peu tendu.

Ils se séparèrent arrivés dans le bâtiment principal du lycée, chacun rejoignant sa classe. Felicity s'installa à son bureau et sortit un cahier de son sac. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de son professeur de littérature, son regard se promenant sur la nature environnante. Les cactus droits et fiers sous le soleil cru, les arêtes de montagnes au loin qui dessinaient des dents acérées sur le bleu du ciel.

Elle finit par se défaire de sa contemplation, feuilleta son cahier pour commencer à prendre des notes et elle se figea. Devant elle, au milieu d'une page, une écriture en majuscule qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme la sienne occupait presque toute une page.

« _QUI ES-TU ? _»

Elle se pencha en avant en fronçant les sourcils. Qui avait écrit ça ? Pourquoi ? Mais elle n'avait aucune explication alors que son professeur continuait de faire cours.

\- C'est ce moment que l'auteur choisit pour donner à son héros une quête. Ce moment entre le jour et la nuit où les contours du monde s'estompent et où on peut rencontrer des êtres non humains, expliquait madame Jones.

Felicity aimait la littérature. Les sciences étaient une connaissance sure et stable sur laquelle reposait le monde, mais la littérature faisait appel à l'imaginaire et elle aimait cette idée du pouvoir infini de la création. Une liberté sans égale mais en cet instant elle était bien loin de se laisser porter par l'invitation à l'imaginaire.

Elle continuait de tourner les pages de son cahier à la recherche d'autres inscriptions mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, elle revint alors en arrière parmi les pages et se focalisa sur cette phrase écrite.

\- Felicity tu as un avis sur ce commentaire de l'auteur ?

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux en surprenant le regard de son professeur et les visages de tous ses camarades tournés vers elle.

\- Heu… je…, en bégayant.

\- Je vois au moins qu'aujourd'hui tu t'es souvenue de ton prénom!, avec un petit rire amusé sans méchanceté.

Cette remarque entraîna quelques rires alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils et rougissait tout à la fois. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et se dit que lorsqu'elle retrouverait Barry et Ray à l'heure de la pause elle tenterait d'avoir des explications.

Elle baissa la tête quand le professeur interrogea un autre élève et son regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur cette phrase étrange écrite dans son cahier


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Felicity sortit de classe rapidement pour retrouver ses amis. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre les protégeant du soleil qui brûlait ces terres arides. L'ambiance était calme comme tous les jours. Peu de circulation, pas d'événement, seulement le soleil blanc et la terre rouge de cette région.

\- Tu ne te souvenais pas de ton numéro de casier, précisa Ray avec un regard un peu inquiet pour répondre à son questionnement. Il était assis sur une chaise de classe tout comme elle, les pieds en appui sur une table en pierre, installés dans un coin de la cour.

\- Ni de ta place en classe, ajouta Barry tout en feuilletant un magazine, en équilibre sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise.

\- Et tu n'étais pas coiffée… tu n'avais pas ta tresse. Felicity tourna la tête vers Ray et il décela dans son regard une étincelle d'inquiétude.

Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et quand Barry avait parlé d'exorcisme ce matin maintenant elle voyait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Elle tenait toujours ses cheveux tressés quand elle venait en classe. Celle qu'ils décrivaient ce n'était absolument pas elle.

\- C'était comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta Ray doucement.

\- Je… je sais pas, en le regardant avec crainte. Je crois que je me sentais comme dans un drôle de rêve. C'est seulement une impression... Je ne me souviens pas bien, en secouant la tête.

Elle sentit une angoisse s'installer au fond de sa poitrine. Elle était peut-être malade, elle pouvait avoir quelque chose de grave qui effaçait sa mémoire ou l'empêchait de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ou alors elle perdait l'esprit ou…

\- C'est une de tes vies antérieures qui vient parasiter celle présente, s'excita Barry en criant son idée géniale. Ray et Felicity le regardèrent et il leur afficha la double page de son magazine. C'est possible, en soutenant leurs regards incrédules. Ou bien c'est un multi-univers de la théorie d'Everett.

\- Everett ?, s'enquit Felicity.

\- Oh non pitié ne l'encourage pas, s'exclama Ray en roulant des yeux.

\- Oui c'est la théorie des mondes multiples. C'est le paradoxe du chat de Schrödinger, chaque événement est une bifurcation mais les deux résultats existent dans des bifurcations différentes de l'univers qui sont aussi réelles l'une que l'autre. Par exemple…

\- Arrête avec tes théories, le supplia Ray. Tais-toi, en lui envoyant un de ses cahiers à la figure qu'il retira de son sac.

Barry se pencha pour éviter le projectile et en se relevant avec un sourire fier pour lui décocher une grimace, il perdit l'équilibre sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et s'effondra sur le sol entraînant un rire de Ray. Le jeune homme se releva avec une grimace, frottant son épaule douloureuse et jeta un regard noir à son ami.

\- Tu as écrit sur mon cahier ?, demanda Felicity à Barry.

Celui-ci tourna son visage vers elle en lui lançant un regard interrogatif et perplexe. Puis il regarda Ray en soulevant un sourcil pour savoir s'il comprenait de quoi elle parlait mais Ray souleva les épaules lui aussi perdu.

\- C'est bon laisse tomber, en secouant une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Tu sais tu étais vraiment étrange hier… tu es certaine que tu vas bien ?, demanda Ray en se penchant vers elle.

\- C'est bizarre…. Parce que je me sens bien. C'est peut-être le stress à cause des examens qui approchent, en cherchant une raison logique à cette situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Felicity soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en s'adossant à sa chaise. Ils se retrouvèrent à la fin des cours, rentrèrent ensembles et s'installèrent un moment dans le parc de la petite ville.

\- J'en ai marre de ce bled, se lamenta Felicity. Je veux partir pour New York, en s'asseyant dans l'herbe avant de se laisser tomber en arrière dans la pelouse.

\- Ouais ici il y a un train toutes les deux heures, déplora Barry à son tour, installé en tailleur.

\- Pas de librairie, reprit Felicity en laissant son regard se perdre dans le ciel sans nuage.

\- Pas un seul café sympa et tous les magasins ferment tôt, s'apitoya Barry.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai, les interrompit Ray en levant les yeux au ciel. Arrêtez de vous plaindre. Il ne réussit qu'à s'attirer deux regards noirs et il leva les bras de lassitude.

La discussion dériva sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils vivaient dans une grande ville et au bout d'une demi-heure Felicity se redressa en laissant de côté ses rêves.

\- Bon je dois y aller. Il faut que je rentre.

Elle salua ses deux amis en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain pour aller en classe. Ray la regarda partir avec un air soucieux.

\- Elle a pas une vie facile… Barry acquiesça.

Leur amie ne vivait plus qu'avec sa mère et celle-ci travaillait dure pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Elle refusait l'argent qui provenait de Noah car elle n'en connaissait pas la provenance et elle ne voulait pas élever sa fille avec de l'argent sale. Mais elle était obligée de cumuler plusieurs emplois pour arriver à subvenir à leurs besoins et Felicity avait été obligée de se prendre en charge rapidement. Elle cuisinait et s'occupait en grande partie de la maison pour aider sa mère et sa vie se résumait aux tâches ménagères, aux cours et à tout son travail personnel pour s'assurer qu'elle pourrait partir de Blue Diamond.

Ray et Barry se séparèrent à leur tour. Ray rentra chez lui et soupira en entendant les conversations bruyantes en ouvrant la porte. Il jeta un regard rapide dans le bureau de son père où il était en conversation avec cinq hommes dont le père de Felicity. Une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée trônait au milieu de la table et expliquait en grande partie la conversation bruyante.

Il laissa son sac glisser au bout de son bras et avança dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Hé ! Réponds quand je t'appelle. Son père venait de sortir de son bureau et il se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte.

Il regarda l'état de cet homme qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Son regard avait du mal à faire le point à cause du niveau d'alcool dans son sang et il était obligé de se tenir pour ne pas tanguer et risquer de s'effondrer au sol. Il soupira, il avait presque réussi à l'éviter.

\- Tu travailleras sur un des chantiers ce weekend.

\- J'ai du travail pour les examens…, tenta-t-il.

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois sur un chantier alors tu te rendras disponible. C'est bien compris ?, en faisant un pas vers lui le regard menaçant.

Ray serra les dents et se retint d'acquiescer en soutenant le regard de son père. Celui-ci se désintéressa de lui en se dirigeant vers une armoire pour attraper une nouvelle bouteille de whisky. Il repartit dans son bureau pour surement manigancer une salle affaire et il prit la direction de sa chambre. Il jeta son sac à dos au sol et se posta à la fenêtre.

\- Nos vies sont pénibles ici. Vivement que je puisse partir, en observant la nuit sur le désert.

Felicity sortit dans le petit jardin derrière chez elle à une heure avancée de la nuit. Tout était silencieux et un sentiment de solitude extrême lui étreignit le cœur.

\- J'en ai marre de cette vie, j'en ai marre de ce bled, cria-t-elle douloureusement. La gorge serrée, elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et elle l'effaça. Dans ma prochaine vie, je veux être un beau garçon de New York, murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre aux étoiles brillantes au-dessus d'elle.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le téléphone se mit à sonner dans le calme du matin. Felicity gémit, tendit le bras hors du drap pour l'attraper et éteindre ce vacarme. Elle tâtonna dans le vide, et ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus, elle tendit alors un peu plus le bras mais le geste l'entraîna sur le côté, la déséquilibra et elle tomba du lit entraînant le drap avec elle.

\- Aïe, en se redressant doucement le drap encore pardessus la tête.

Elle leva une main pour le retirer, il glissa et elle découvrit la chambre autour d'elle en clignant des yeux. Un bureau un peu en désordre à droite, des dessins punaisés au mur, une bibliothèque au fond de la pièce et deux fenêtres dont une à côté de son lit qui était ouverte et qui inondait son lit de rayons de soleil en laissant entrer une douce brise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce… ?, dans un murmure et elle se tut brusquement en portant une main à sa gorge.

Felicity baissa la tête lentement et posa une main sur sa poitrine plate sous son tee-shirt. Elle sentait son cœur cogner d'appréhension à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et son regard continua son chemin jusqu'à son short et son entrejambe.

\- J'ai un truc là…, d'une voix confuse en fronçant les sourcils doucement.

Elle abaissa sa main pour être certain que c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle posa la main sur son entrejambe avec hésitation et poussa un cri avant de retirer sa main en rougissant.

Felicity se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve. Elle ferma le robinet, serra le bord de l'évier et releva la tête lentement, le cœur trépidant, pour se regarder dans le miroir. C'était… impossible.

Elle observait le visage face à elle, les yeux écarquillés. C'était celui d'un garçon de son âge. Blond et les cheveux courts, de grands yeux bleus profonds et des traits forts qui commençaient à l'entraîner vers l'âge adulte. Elle se redressa un peu plus et s'aperçut de la carrure de ses épaules et de ses muscles dessinés.

Elle cligna encore une fois des yeux et remarqua un pansement sur sa joue. Elle leva une main pour tâter la gaze et grimaça en sentant la douleur se réveiller.

\- Oliver ! Enfin levé ? Elle tressaillit et jeta un regard apeuré vers l'origine de la voix en faisant un pas en arrière pour se coller contre le mur, repliant les bras sur sa poitrine absente pour se protéger.

Felicity remonta le couloir de l'appartement d'un pas hésitant et s'approcha avec prudence de la cuisine au seuil de laquelle elle s'arrêta. Elle y découvrit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année assis devant une tablette lui donnant les informations du jour.

\- Tu ne veux pas de petit déjeuner ce matin ?, en se tournant pour lui faire face et pour poser sur elle un regard préoccupé.

\- Si… si je vais me servir, en gardant un bras replié contre elle comme protection.

\- Alors dépêche-toi, en éteignant la tablette qu'il glissa dans sa sacoche avant de se lever. Je pars au travail. L'homme sortit de la cuisine et Felicity fit un pas en arrière pour garder une distance de sécurité. Ne sèche pas les cours hein ?, en lui jetant un coup d'œil avec un regard sérieux. A ce soir.

Il sortit de l'appartement en lui souhaitant bonne journée et Felicity resta plantée au milieu du couloir. Elle fit un pas hésitant et tourna lentement la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. La cuisine était encore plus grande que sa chambre, de la vaisselle sale attendait d'être lavée dans l'évier, une assiette était servie sur la table avec un café chaud. La cuisine était ouverte sur un côté vers un salon luxueusement meublé et par-delà elle pouvait apercevoir un balcon.

Felicity revint sur ses pas en regardant autour d'elle, la porte de la buanderie ouverte laissait apercevoir deux paniers de linge sale, elle passa devant plusieurs portes fermées qu'elle n'osa pas ouvrir et retrouva la chambre où elle s'était réveillée. Le portable sonna l'arrivée d'un message et elle l'attrapa rapidement alors que les battements de son cœur faisaient une nouvelle accélération.

Tommy : « _Pas encore parti ? Grouille-toi !_ »

\- Tommy ? Qui est Tommy ?, en regardant le message affiché puis elle leva la tête pour regarder autour d'elle comme si elle allait trouver cette réponse affichée dans sa chambre.

Son regard s'éclaira d'un coup. Elle devait se dépêcher. On l'attendait et cette personne pourrait sans doute lui donner quelques informations pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle aurait pu essayer d'obtenir ces informations de la part de l'homme qui venait de sortir de l'appartement, mais elle était encore bien trop sous le choc pour avoir su quoi faire. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour trouver quelques vêtements et se figea.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes…, en grimaçant à cette idée. C'est trop gênant, en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle rougissait encore une fois.

Elle sortit de l'appartement une demi-heure plus tard et se retrouva dans un couloir vitré. Elle resta bouche bée devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'approcha de la vitre et sentit son cœur se gonfler. Une forêt dont elle percevait la cime des arbres faisait comme un lac devant elle, les feuilles bougeaient paresseusement sous l'effet d'une brise comme des vaguelettes à la surface de l'eau, et par-delà ce point de végétation, il se dressait des dizaines de building scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. Elle tourna la tête, la ville s'étendait à perte de vue. Des bâtiments plus ou moins hauts, tentant de toucher le ciel comme dans une compétition arrêtée en plein vol.

Elle attrapa son portable et afficha sa localisation sur un plan et sa gorge se serra. Elle resserra sa main tremblante autour de son téléphone et souffla un bon coup. Elle devait se rendre au lycée d'Harrington, selon ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sac à dos sur le sol de la chambre. Elle planifia le trajet et se lança dans le flot des piétons. Elle sortit dans la rue et fut assailli par le bruit de la circulation dense, les klaxons, le bruit des rames de métro et le nombre incalculable de piétons. Rapidement, elle leva la tête émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux courts qu'elle tenta d'enrouler autour de son doigt en gardant ses yeux grands ouverts.

\- Je suis à New York, avec un rire nerveux.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Felicity remontait l'avenue immense dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les trois voies de circulation dans chaque sens étaient bondées, des écrans géants affichaient des publicités ou les informations en boucle et des magasins aux enseignes prestigieuses longeaient le trottoir.

Elle arriva enfin au lycée Harrington et elle respira un peu plus difficilement. Elle avait réussi à trouver le numéro de sa classe mais elle allait devoir maintenant la trouver dans ce dédale de couloirs. Elle remonta un premier couloir, puis un second avec un regard anxieux, cherchant la bonne salle de classe en évitant le plus possible de croiser le regard des autres lycéens. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on vienne lui parler ou lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne saurait pas répondre. Son objectif, trouver Tommy et obtenir des informations.

Felicity trouva enfin la bonne classe et se posta à l'entrée en observant les adolescents qui s'y trouvaient. Des jeunes filles parlaient produits de beauté et s'échangeaient des échantillons, d'autres parlaient du prochain concert auquel ils allaient assister et d'autres encore mangeaient et buvaient un café emporté dans un gobelet en carton Starbucks. Un de ces étudiants devait être Tommy.

Elle allait faire un pas en arrière pour planifier une approche quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule avec force. Elle sursauta et se tourna lentement vers la gauche pour découvrir un jeune homme brun qui avait passé un bras sur ses épaules. Les yeux noisette, un regard joueur et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oliver ! Tu n'arrives que maintenant ? Viens on va déjeuner, en l'entraînant avec lui sans relâcher sa prise.

Felicity se laissa faire en serrant ses bras contre elle et en jetant un regard confus au jeune homme.

\- Tu te fous de mes textos maintenant. Tu ne réponds plus ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton amical.

\- Vous êtes Tommy ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tu me vouvoies pour t'excuser ?, un sourire sur les lèvres et les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh je…, elle ne termina pas sa phrase alors que Tommy ouvrait une porte qui donnait sur un terrain de basketball sur le toit du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme salua une jeune fille brune qui les attendait avec son repas posé devant elle sur une table ronde. Il s'installa à côté et Felicity s'assit à son tour en les observant un peu sur ses gardes.

\- Merci de nous avoir attendu Laurel. Je l'ai retrouvé errant dans les couloirs, en se moquant gentiment de son ami.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce matin ?, demanda la jeune fille en s'adressant à Felicity.

\- Je me suis perdue, d'une petite voix.

\- Comment on peut se perdre sur le chemin du lycée ?, l'interrogea-t-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Tu t'es perdu ?, demanda Tommy avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tu as plutôt trouvé une autre occupation que de venir au lycée…, en laissant planer son sous-entendu, un sourire un peu plus grand en coin.

\- Je suis heureuse…, Felicity glissa un doigt entre ses mèches de cheveux pour l'enrouler sans comprendre le sens de sa remarque.

\- Heureuse ?, répéta Laurel étonnée.

Felicity jeta un regard bref à Tommy qui portait son sandwich à sa bouche et qui s'était arrêté dans son geste, son sandwich immobile à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- Satisfaite…, tenta-t-elle.

\- Hein ?, et Felicity posa une main sur sa bouche en sentant qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

\- Contente ?, demanda-t-elle en rougissant alors que les sourcils de Tommy et Laurel se fronçaient de plus en plus.

\- Quoi ?, alors que leur regards ne la quittaient pas et semblaient analyser tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- Content ? Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et elle respira un peu plus facilement. Je suis content de ma matinée. A New York c'est la fête tous les jours.

Elle était heureuse et elle voulait profiter de ce moment, elle avait vu plus de choses en quelques heures que pendant un mois à Blue Diamond.

\- On dirait que tu as un accent, s'interrogea Tommy en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux entendre.

\- Hein ?, s'inquiéta Felicity en ouvrant de grand yeux alors que son cœur précipitaient ses battements.

\- Et ton repas ?, les interrompit Laurel.

Felicity baissa brusquement la tête comme s'il avait fallu cette phrase pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait pas à manger.

\- T'es à la masse, commenta la jeune fille.

\- Encore dans les vapes ?, demanda Tommy. T'as rien pour lui ? en regardant Laurel. On pourrait lui faire un sandwich avec ce qu'on a tous les deux…

La jeune fille lui tendit un morceau de pain complété de quelques ingrédients et Felicity la remercia. Elle mourrait de faim alors que ce matin elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- On va au café après les cours ?, s'enquit Tommy avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de son repas.

\- Celui d'hier ?, demanda Laurel et il hocha la tête. OK. Et toi Oliver ?, en se tournant vers Felicity.

Laurel se figea alors qu'elle croisait le regard rempli d'étoile de son ami et qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte.

\- Un café ?!, s'exclama-t-elle. Elle allait pouvoir aller dans un café, elle était extatique.

* * *

Felicity regardait autour d'elle en tentant de tout mémoriser. Le petit café dans lequel ils venaient de s'installer avait une décoration dans un mélange de bois et acier. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur la rue calme. Les fauteuils en osier étaient agréables et donnaient un style un peu campagnard. Les clients avaient tous du style et portaient des vêtements à la mode. Elle admirait tous ces détails et profitait de l'ambiance, à Blue Diamond, il n'y avait pas tout ça et Barry serait surement jaloux. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut deux petits chiens habillés d'un pull rayé bleu et blanc qui la regardaient la langue pendante. Elle fondit à voir ces petites boules de poils aussi mignonnes, oubliant la carte qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Les poutres en bois sont sympas, lança Tommy en levant la tête pour évaluer la décoration.

\- Plutôt réussi, commenta Laurel. Oliver t'as décidé ?

Felicity tressaillit et s'arracha à la contemplation des petits chiens installés sur un fauteuil et plongea le nez dans la carte sur laquelle elle resserra ses doigts. Sa gorge se serra, avec les prix indiqués elle pourrait vivre un mois. Tu débarques de quelle planète ? pensa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rêve, s'amusa-t-elle en s'attirant le regard de Laurel et Tommy. Elle respira un peu mieux et sourit.

Ils passèrent commande et elle s'impatienta avant d'être récompensée de son attente en voyant le serveur poser devant elle une assiette où trônait un petit gâteau recouvert d'un mélange de fruits rouges et un cappuccino à la mousse légère sur laquelle le dessin d'une feuille de fougère se découpait.

Felicity dégaina son portable et prit en photo son assiette en salivant d'avance. Elle dégusta sa commande avec un sourire de plénitude en se disant que c'était réellement un beau rêve. Elle termina son cappuccino et son portable posé sur la table émit un petit bip qui attira son attention.

\- En retard pour ton travail ?, demanda Laurel.

\- Tu t'es engagé, dépêche-toi, l'encouragea Tommy avant de continuer à siroter sa tasse de café.

\- Ah !…, en sentant une nouvelle fois son cœur s'emballer d'anxiété. Euh…, en se levant, mais je ne sais pas où… où c'est mon travail ?, alors que les deux jeunes gens lui envoyaient de nouveau un regard surpris qui se troubla.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Felicity courait dans tous les sens dans la salle de restaurant. Ça faisait deux heures qu'elle travaillait et son service était loin d'être terminé. Elle entra dans la cuisine pour poser une pile d'assiettes sales avant de retourner en salle pour prendre la commande de nouveaux clients, elle repartit ensuite chercher les assiettes prêtes en jetant un coup d'œil à la salle pour être certaine de ne pas se tromper et de servir la bonne table.

Deux clients s'étaient déjà plein de ne pas avoir reçu la bonne commande et elle se faisait reprendre par le responsable de salle. Sans parler des cuisiniers qui lui criaient de parler plus fort car ils ne comprenaient pas ses commandes alors qu'elle parlait d'une petite voix.

\- Oliver je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus de truffes, cria le chef de la brigade. Tu écoutes quand on te parle ! en lui coupant le chemin à l'entrée de la cuisine et Felicity faillit le percuter.

\- Désolée…, je… j'avais oublié. Je vais reprendre la commande. Je…, en tournant déjà les talons pour retourner dans la salle de restaurant.

Felicity poussa la porte dans l'autre sens et elle fut interpellée cette fois-ci par le chef de salle.

\- Oliver ! Cette table attend sa commande depuis trop longtemps.

\- Vivement que ce cauchemar se termine, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents en faisant encore une fois demi-tour.

Elle avait été un peu impressionnée quand elle était arrivée devant le bâtiment où se découpait en lettres d'or le nom du restaurant. Selon ce qu'elle avait pu trouver sur internet c'était un des plus branché du quartier Hell's Kitchen de New York et sa réputation ne faisait que croître. La décoration intérieure était branchée et sobre en léger décalage avec le costume, pantalon noir, chemise blanche et nœud papillon, que les serveurs portait.

Comme dans les autres lieux où elle s'était rendue, elle avait tâtonné et avait observé ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Des garçons de son âge étaient venus à sa rencontre en lui demandant comment ça allait et elle avait tenté de faire la conversation en parlant de sujet anodin, et en les suivant et ils l'avaient conduit jusqu'au vestiaire. Elle avait trouvé facilement le casier d'Oliver qui portait son nom, l'avait ouvert et avait trouvé son costume à l'intérieur. Elle avait attrapé les vêtements avant de regarder autour d'elle pour trouver un endroit où se changer. Son regard s'était accroché à un des serveurs seulement vêtu d'un boxer et elle avait fait demi-tour en rougissant pour tomber sur un autre aussi peu vêtu. Elle avait serré les dents en fermant les yeux pour faire face à son vestiaire le visage cramoisi et n'avait plus osé bouger pendant un certain moment.

\- Oliver ? Tout va bien ?

Elle avait hoché la tête au bout d'un moment en se rendant compte qu'on s'adressait à elle et elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure pour que les personnes autour d'elle ne se rendent pas compte qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Tommy et Laurel l'avaient suffisamment regardé bizarrement et elle avait beau être dans un rêve, elle était poussée par le fait de se fondre dans cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Elle avait offert un sourire tremblant au garçon près d'elle qui s'inquiétait qu'elle ne puisse pas assurer son service. Elle avait fini par se déshabiller à moitié recroquevillée sur elle mais le corps qu'elle avait exposé n'était pas le sien et elle avait respiré un peu plus facilement à cette idée. Ce rêve commençait à être beaucoup moins plaisant avant de se transformer en un véritable cauchemar quand le service avait commencé.

Felicity traversa la salle pour aller ramasser les assiettes vides d'une table quand elle fut interpellée par un client.

\- Garçon !, elle tourna la tête pour chercher d'où venait l'appel et se dirigea vers une table où étaient installés deux hommes en costume.

\- Oui monsieur, en imitant les mots et les postures qu'elle avait observé chez les autres serveurs.

\- Il y a un cure-dent dans ma pizza, en pointant la part de pizza restante dans son assiette. J'aurais pu me blesser, en posant sur elle un regard plein de reproches. Heureusement que je l'ai vu. Tu fais quoi ?, demanda-t-il en la toisant alors que l'autre homme à la table se versait un nouveau verre de vin un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Ben.. euh… c'est impossible qu'il y ait eu un cure-dent, balbutia-t-elle. On est dans un restaurant italien et…, en voulant s'expliquer.

\- Excusez-moi, un problème ?, demanda une jeune femme en repoussant Felicity doucement sur le côté pour faire face au client dont le regard devenait plus dur. Laisse-moi faire, en se tournant à peine vers Felicity pour lui jeter un regard confiant.

Felicity eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête qu'une main attrapait son poignet et l'entraînait loin de la table. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir un des serveurs de la salle et il la relâcha quand ils furent assez éloignés des tables.

\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, en la regardant sérieusement mais elle ne répondit pas et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme blonde qui avait pris sa place face au client.

L'homme plutôt agressif venait de terminer son explication et la jeune femme s'excusa de ce désagrément en leur proposant de leur offrir ce plat et rassurée qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Felicity assista à la scène en rongeant son frein, cet homme venait de mentir pour manger gratis, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette mentalité et elle se demandait pourquoi personne ne leur avait tenu tête avant de reprendre son travail.

Le service prit fin une demi-heure plus tard et Felicity déchanta en apprenant qu'il y avait maintenant le ménage à faire. Elle passait l'aspirateur en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la serveuse dont elle avait appris le nom depuis l'altercation avec ce client. Elle nettoya le dernier coin de la salle et débrancha l'appareil en se disant qu'elle devrait aller la remercier de son aide.

\- Sara… ?, en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu peux la remercier, chuchota un autre serveur en passant derrière elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête.

Felicity se tourna brusquement pour voir qui avait fait ça en marmonnant que c'était bien l'intention qu'elle avait mais quand elle se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme blonde, celle-ci la prit de court.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de chance…, répondit Sara. Il voulait te piéger pour manger à l'œil. Ça arrive parfois, en attrapant la première serviette propre d'une pile pour la plier.

Elle l'écouta lui expliquer que les clients n'étaient pas toujours très sympathiques et elle se dit qu'en une soirée de service elle avait déjà une idée bien précise du métier de serveur et qu'il n'était pas si évident.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Felicity regardait la jeune fille qui l'avait aidée ce soir et l'écoutait lui raconter des anecdotes sur son travail dans ce restaurant où elle travaillait depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Sara ta jupe !, s'exclama Felicity alors que la jeune femme lui tournait le dos. Celle-ci baissa le regard et tira sur sa jupe pour découvrir qu'elle était tailladée.

\- C'était vraiment une enflure, ne retenant plus sa mauvaise humeur concernant le client infect du soir. Ils ont mangé à l'œil et en plus il a abîmé ma jupe.

\- Tu te souviens de leur visage ?, demanda un des serveurs mais elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Viens avec moi. Felicity l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans l'arrière salle, voyant rouge à son tour.

\- Hé Oliver… doucement, pour calmer le jeune homme qu'elle sentait nerveux.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi, s'énerva Felicity.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?, en voyant qu'il prenait la direction du vestiaire. Sara mis une main sur ses yeux quand Felicity ouvrit la porte et se figea. Cette dernière se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oh oui bien sûr…, en regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elles entraient dans le vestiaire des hommes alors que c'était là qu'elle s'était changée et elle en ressortit. J'ai besoin d'un ordinateur, demanda-t-elle à Sara.

\- Dans le bureau…, en tendant une main vers le fond du couloir.

Felicity prit la direction indiquée en tenant toujours Sara fermement par le poignet. Elle s'installa face à l'écran tout en expliquant à Sara ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle avait entendu le nom du client si désagréable et avec quelques minutes de recherche elle pouvait pirater son compte en banque et geler ses comptes. Elle pianota sous le regard curieux de Sara puis se tourna enfin vers elle avec un grand sourire pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Un juste retour des choses et c'est aussi pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui.

\- C'est normal il faut s'entraider. Et tu n'as pas fait le malin aujourd'hui, avec un petit sourire doux en tapotant sa joue avant de pointer la sienne recouverte du pansement. Felicity posa sa main dessus en se demandant d'où venait cette blessure. Et je te préfère comme ça, en souriant doucement. Tu as un côté féminin, en grimaçant amusée par sa remarque en glissant une main dans ses cheveux un peu gênée.

Felicity sourit amusée par cette remarque. Elle reprit la direction de l'appartement à la fin de son service. Debout en appui contre une porte du wagon du métro, fatiguée de sa longue journée, elle repensait aux détails de sa journée et tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle pianota sur son téléphone pour vérifier le nom de son arrêt puis leva la tête et tomba sur son reflet. Ce garçon blond aux cheveux courts qui l'observait sur la vitre. Son pansement toujours sur sa joue et les lumières scintillantes de la ville par-delà le reflet. C'était incroyable. Quel rêve réaliste elle était en train de faire. Toute la journée elle avait baigné dans l'ambiance de New York, le rythme effréné de cette ville, le bruit quasi incessant, les couleurs et les odeurs. Elle était bien loin de sa vie monotone et ennuyeuse de Blue Diamond.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement silencieux et plongé dans le noir qu'elle avait quitté le matin même. Elle fit un pas hésitant avant de demander s'il y avait quelqu'un mais le silence lui répondit. Elle prit la direction de la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle allait surement se réveiller bientôt et oublierait tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre en rêve. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de regrets en regardant autour d'elle la décoration dans l'espoir de fixer un peu mieux ses souvenirs. Puis elle leva le portable et passa en revue les applications qui s'affichaient en voulant profiter encore de ces quelques minutes de ce rêve.

\- Il tient son journal intime, en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux de surprise. Felicity passa en revue les entrées à différentes dates. Et il est organisé, constata-t-elle.

Elle regarda les photos attachées aux notes et reconnus principalement Tommy et Laurel.

\- J'aimerais tellement vivre à New York, en voyant les paysages typiques de la grande ville sur certains clichés.

Elle sourit alors qu'une photo montrait les amis d'Oliver se tournant vers lui en riant aux éclats. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et elle sentit un léger regret à ne pas avoir plus profité de cette ville immense.

\- Oh c'est elle !, en tombant sur une photo de Sara prises au restaurant.

Sur la première elle fronçait les sourcils et sur la suivante elle grimaçait gentiment en faisant signe à l'objectif.

\- Amour non réciproque peut-être…, et un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage. Elle se redressa en position assise sur le lit et ajouta une nouvelle entrée au journal à la date du jour.

« _J'ai raccompagné Sara grâce à mon charme féminin !_ »

Elle eut la vision de sa page de cahier où il était inscrit « _Qui es-tu ?_ », un souvenir fugace et vague. Elle se redressa comme si son esprit était percuté par une illumination et se leva du lit d'Oliver où elle s'était laissée tomber de fatigue pour s'installer sur la chaise devant le bureau. Elle attrapa un feutre et inscrivit sur sa paume gauche « _Felicity_ », amusée par cette idée.

Elle resta quelques secondes à observer sa main avant qu'une envie de bailler irrépressible ne l'assaille et elle porta la main à sa bouche par réflexe. Elle se retourna pour voir les lumières de la ville alors que ses paupières papillonnaient. Ça avait vraiment été un beau rêve.


	9. Chapter 8

Déjà une semaine de publication, Felicity profite de ses rêves pour vivre une vie différente et dans la suite on découvrira un peu plus Oliver.

Merci olicity-love pour tes commentaires, c'est une réelle motivation pour continuer à publier.

Merci Delicity-Unicorn d'être toujours présente. Je t'embrasse fort.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Oliver se redressa sur son lit en clignant des yeux face au soleil. Il portait encore un jean et une chemise noire et leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux quand il aperçut une trace de feutre. « Felicity » inscrit sur sa paume et aucun souvenir pour savoir pourquoi ou comment il avait ce nom inscrit au feutre sur la peau. Il cherchait encore à comprendre d'où venait ce nom installé devant son petit-déjeuner alors qu'il passait en revue son journal sur son portable et il faillit s'étrangler.

\- C'est quoi ça ?, s'écria-t-il sans tenir compte de sa réaction face à son père. Il avait raccompagné Sara grâce à son charme féminin ?!

Robert leva à peine les yeux de son journal où il épluchait les nouvelles économiques tout en sirotant son café. Oliver jeta un regard rapide à son père, s'excusa et se leva pour attraper ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement presque en courant pour se rendre au lycée. Il oublia ces détails étranges du matin au fil des cours jusqu'à sa pause qu'il passa avec Tommy et Laurel qu'il retrouva sur le toit pour déjeuner à côté du terrain de basketball.

\- On va au café après les cours ?, lui demanda Tommy.

\- Non désolé je dois aller au travail, en mordant dans son sandwich.

\- Tu connais le chemin aujourd'hui ?, en souriant en coin.

Oliver releva la tête pour croiser le regard du brun. Il nota son sourire amusé tout comme son regard et il se méfia de lui. Tommy était son meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'était pas capable de lui faire de mauvaises plaisanteries.

\- C'est toi qui a utilisé mon portable ?, en le suspectant de lui cacher quelque chose à le voir si amusé de lui poser des questions aussi stupides comme savoir s'il connaissait le chemin de son travail.

\- Non, en secouant la tête.

\- C'est bon laisse tomber, de mauvaise humeur à le voir nier. J'y vais, salut.

Oliver se redressa et laissa ses amis en plan sans se retourner.

\- Il a l'air normal aujourd'hui, commenta Tommy en le regardant partir.

\- Hier il était plus mignon, ajouta Laurel et Tommy lui lança un regard en soulevant un sourcil d'étonnement mais elle secoua la tête en riant.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête.

Oliver passa son costume de serveur et entra dans l'arrière salle en ajustant son nœud papillon. Il releva la tête et aperçut tous ses collègues en rang qui semblaient l'attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il inquiet en notant leur air un peu irrité.

\- T'as cherché à nous doubler ?!, lui demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Vous êtes rentrés ensemble, expliqua un second l'air mauvais.

\- Vraiment ?, en écarquillant les yeux. Moi et Sara ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui donner plus d'explications. Tous les serveurs avaient le béguin pour Sara qui était la serveuse la plus ancienne du restaurant et s'ils parlaient avec autant de nervosité de quelqu'un qu'il l'avait raccompagnée ça la concernait forcément.

\- Et alors ?, demanda le premier.

\- Je ne… me souviens pas… très bien…, en cherchant dans sa mémoire et en se demandant comment il avait pu oublier une telle chose.

\- Ne te moque pas de nous, en se penchant en avant le menaça un de ses collègues, un peu plus irrité de l'entendre nier.

\- C'est moi… je suis là !, lança une voix féminine.

Les serveurs se redressèrent et se tournèrent pour regarder Sara arriver. Une robe fluide épousaient ses courbes et dansait autour d'elle au rythme de ses pas, ses cheveux étaient attachés de façon lâche sous un chapeau de paille mettant en valeur son regard.

\- Bonjour les gars !, en leur offrant un sourire éblouissant.

\- Bonjour, répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- Travaillons bien aujourd'hui, d'une voix motivée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son vestiaire. N'est-ce pas Oliver ?, en se tournant vers lui pour lui lancer un regard.

Oliver sourit à Sara et se raidit en sentant ses collègues se tendre et leurs regards mauvais se poser à nouveau sur lui.

.

Felicity était installée en tailleur sur son lit encore en chemise de nuit et observait sa paume avec les sourcils froncés, sa main, jusqu'à son bras, entièrement recouverte d'écritures.

«_ Felicity ? Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu ?_ »

Comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette question alors qu'elle ne savait pas qui lui posait… ou ce qui lui posait… elle resta immobile à observer ces mots avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait être en retard en cours. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et sortit de la maison presque en courant. Ray et Barry n'étaient pas là, elle était vraiment trop en retard se dit-elle en grimaçant.

Elle salua ses camarades en arrivant en classe et soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se glissa au fond de la classe pour gagner sa place à côté de Barry et nota les regards curieux de ses camarades qui la suivaient. Elle fit comme si de rien était et s'assit près de la fenêtre. Elle jeta un nouveau regard rapide autour d'elle, ses camarades continuaient de l'observer et elle se sentit mal alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas leur comportement.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?, demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Barry.

Il secoua la tête et quand elle allait lui demander pourquoi tout le monde l'observait, le professeur arriva et intima à tous les élèves de se taire et de s'assoir à leur place. Felicity croisa le regard de l'homme qui posait sur elle un regard plutôt sévère, lui sourit et baissa la tête sur son cahier.

Accompagnée de Barry, elle retrouva Ray à la pause déjeuner. Cette impression d'être observée se réveilla à nouveau quand elle croisa une des élèves de sa classe d'arts plastiques qui lui jeta un regard un peu anxieux.

\- C'est une idée que j'ai ou on me regarde bizarrement ?, en s'installant sur une chaise sous leur arbre.

\- Surement parce qu'hier il parait que tu étais intenable !, s'amusa Ray avec un sourire.

\- Je revois encore le regard de ces idiots. C'était génial !, s'exclama Barry.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Installée face à ses amis, Felicity voyait leurs regards brillants. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait à nouveau des pertes de mémoire et elle n'eut pas à demander ce qu'il s'était passé, que Barry se lança de lui-même dans le récit de ses frasques. Elle l'écouta lui faire le récit avec force de détails de ce moment d'anthologie selon lui.

\- Ils parlaient comme toujours en te critiquant. Melody et Matthew sont les pires hypocrites, on sait qu'ils critiquent tout le monde et en particulier toi, en regardant Felicity.

Elle hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu leur faire pour devenir leur tête de turc préférée. Il n'y avait sans doute pas de raison et elle devait vivre avec les moqueries et les critiques quotidiennes.

\- Cette fois c'était des affiches électorales de ton père et des magouilles qu'il y aurait surement durant sa campagne politique, en regardant Ray pour lui donner les détails qu'il ne connaissait pas car il n'avait pas été présent pour voir le coup d'éclat de leur amie. Et quand tu t'es tournée vers moi pour me demander s'ils parlaient de toi, son regard revenant à Felicity, j'ai vu dans tes yeux qu'ils allaient le sentir passer.

Barry était fier de son amie car au lieu de faire le dos rond et d'ignorer les critiques faites sur sa famille comme elle le faisait d'habitude, elle avait réagi.

\- Elle a posé un pied sur le bord de son bureau, en s'adressant à Ray, et elle l'a repoussé jusqu'à le faire tomber. Il s'est renversé dans un bruit immense entraînant un silence et tous les regards se sont tournés vers elle. Elle a toisé Melody et Matthew sans ciller, en croisant les bras et c'est eux qui ont fini par baisser les yeux.

\- J'ai vraiment fait ça ?, demanda Felicity à la fin du récit de Barry, ce dernier acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

Sa gorge se serra, elle avait des pertes de mémoire et son comportement se modifiait. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça si elle avait été vraiment elle. Elle croisa le regard sérieux de Ray qui l'observait. Elle lui sourit doucement pour ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude mais elle commençait à penser qu'elle devait être malade ou folle pour agir si bizarrement.

Elle rentra directement chez elle après les cours et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'installa à son bureau, la boule au ventre, ne sachant pas par quel bout prendre ce problème. Le mieux était de consigner tous les éléments ou les situations étranges qu'elle notait ou qu'on lui rapportait.

Elle attrapa et ouvrit le premier cahier qu'elle aperçut, posé sur son bureau et son regard s'écarquilla. Il était presque entièrement griffonné, des notes dans tous les sens « _C'est quoi ce bled ?_ » et des dessins représentant des vues de Blue Diamond.

.

Oliver, allongé sur le dos sur son lit, faisait défiler son calendrier sur son portable.

\- Ça alors !, en découvrant les notes. Vraiment ?!..., s'étonnant de tout ce qu'il découvrait et en se redressant en position assise. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

\- Dans les rêves lui et moi…, marmonna Felicity en lisant encore une fois la phrase en majuscule « _Quel bled !_ » inscrite sur son cahier.

\- Dans les rêves, elle et moi…, réalisa Oliver, en voyant le commentaire sur une entrée de son calendrier « _Ma vie à New York __❤️ __!_ »

\- …nous avons été échangé ?!, s'écrièrent-ils en prenant conscience de cette réalité de façon simultanée.

Ils restèrent un long moment face à la réalisation de ce qui était en train de se passer, Felicity son cahier en main, Oliver avec son portable, hésitants entre une mauvaise blague ou un événement surnaturel.

Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie. Ils avaient maintenant pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait et leur mémoire sembla combler les espaces vides. Felicity se souvint de New York, des moments passés avec Tommy et Laurel, de l'appartement où vivait Oliver, de son travail, de Sara. Oliver se remémora la maison de Felicity, de Barry et Ray, de ce bled où il ne se passait rien. Aucun des deux ne comprenant comment c'était possible mais ça l'était.

Cette nouvelle lucidité les aida à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, leur pertes de mémoire et leurs comportement qui semblaient si différent mais cela ne réglait pas les difficultés plus terre à terre. Ils se réveillaient toujours en se demandant où ils allaient se retrouver.

Felicity pouvait se réveiller en se dressant sur son lit dans sa nuisette rose et soulagée, en respirant un peu plus facilement de se réveiller dans sa vie, ou bien tomber du lit d'Oliver, habillée d'un tee-shirt et d'un short pour dormir, fauchée au réveil par la nouvelle vie qu'elle devrait vivre.

De son côté, Oliver avait du mal à résister à l'envie de toucher la poitrine qui pointait sous la nuisette de Felicity quand il se réveillait dans sa peau alors que Felicity pensait toujours à son entrejambe dans le corps d'Oliver en rougissant. Il supportait mal la petite ville dans laquelle il était obligé parfois de se réveiller et remettait à leur place les élèves qui le prenaient de haut.

Pour Oliver et Felicity tout semblait une épreuve quand ils se retrouvaient dans cet autre monde et qu'ils devaient remplir le rôle de l'autre mais ils affrontaient ce fait impossible à prédire ou à éviter. Felicity n'en avait pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis. Elle ne leur cachait jamais rien mais comment leur expliquer qu'elle vivait la vie d'un garçon de New York quand elle dormait. Oliver, lui non plus n'avait pas parlé à ses amis, ils le regardaient déjà assez étrangement comme ça.

Ils avaient déjà quelques notions sur l'autre personne qu'ils pouvaient être. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Felicity savait qu'Oliver était un lycéen de New York qui vivait dans un bel appartement mais qui travaillait pour se faire de l'argent de poche. Oliver savait que Felicity était une fille un peu gauche qui vivait dans une ville paumée et qui n'était pas une star de son lycée.

Oliver, au fil des jours, nota tous les détails liés à ces échanges. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient aléatoires, deux ou trois fois par semaine. Un seul déclencheur, le sommeil mais la cause de ce basculement restait inconnue. Il avait remarqué également que le souvenir de leurs échanges s'atténuait peu à peu à leur réveil mais qu'ils avaient vraiment lieu. Ils en avaient la preuve chacun dans leur vie avec les récits de leurs amis respectifs. Sara avait félicité Oliver du blocage des comptes du client malintentionné, depuis ils ne l'avaient plus revu et il avait hoché la tête avec un sourire figé en se demandant comment elle pouvait croire qu'il était capable de faire ça.

Ils s'étaient rendus chacun à l'évidence, ils étaient obligés de vivre la vie de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et cela pour une raison et un temps indéterminé.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Felicity griffonnait sur un cahier en réfléchissant. Oliver et elle basculaient réellement dans la vie de l'autre pendant leur sommeil et ils en avaient la preuve grâce à leurs amis. Elle avait eu le récit complet de Barry sur un événement dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir car ce n'était pas elle qui avait vécu cet épisode.

Il semblerait qu'ils pouvaient être conscients de ces échanges seulement maintenant car ils avaient trouvés des notes laissées par l'autre ce qui ravivait leur mémoire de cette vie parallèle. Ça pouvait se tenir, les premières fois où Barry et Ray lui avaient rapporté son comportement étrange elle n'en avait eu aucun souvenir alors que maintenant elle se souvenait d'Oliver et de sa vie à New York.

Ils devaient continuer à se laisser des mots pour que l'autre soit informé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie et comme ils n'avaient pas le pouvoir de mettre un frein à ces échanges, ils devraient sans doute aussi fixer des règles pour protéger la vie de chacun.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de bouger. Il referma les yeux et soupira en reconnaissant le paysage désertique. Il n'allait pas avoir besoin de lire les commentaires sur son portable pour savoir ce que Felicity avait fait dans sa vie, mais il allait devoir faire un compte rendu de tout ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui dans la sienne. Il y a une semaine de ça, il avait trouvé dans son portable un premier commentaire qui lui était adressé directement. Et une fois passé l'impression curieuse qu'un étranger vivait sa vie, il avait été plutôt d'accord avec l'idée. Ils devaient chacun tenir un journal pour que l'autre sache ce qu'il avait raté.

Cela leur permettait de s'entraider dans cet étrange phénomène. Vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, connaitre son intimité mais n'avoir jamais parlé avec lui, ignorer ses pensées et son caractère. Il sourit en repensant au dernier commentaire de Felicity qu'il avait trouvé dans son portable, elle avait pratiquement tout décrit, heure par heure, même les plaisanteries de Tommy pour qu'il puisse les comprendre quand il y ferait référence. Elle était un peu obsessionnelle mais maline d'avoir eu cette idée.

Il attrapa le portable de Felicity posé sur la table de chevet et ouvrit l'application. Une note épinglée en haut en lettres capitales et en gras. « _NE PAS TRIPOTER MON CORPS_ ». Il grimaça un peu mal à l'aise, forcément la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce corps féminin il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Il se pensait dans un rêve et il en avait… un peu profité en tâtant sa poitrine. Comment Felicity pouvait-elle le soupçonner ? Son malaise avait été mélangé à un sentiment d'injustice mais elle avait raison.

De son côté, Tommy et Laurel lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il commandait toujours beaucoup quand ils allaient au café et il avait écrit en majuscules et en gras sur son portable et adressé à Felicity « _NE PAS CLAQUER MON FRIC_ ». Il gagnait cet argent lui-même et il ne voulait pas que Felicity le gaspille en bêtises. Sa famille n'était pas dans le besoin, mais son père avait mis un point d'honneur à lui inculquer la valeur du travail et il ne voulait pas qu'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas dépense sans compter l'argent qu'il gagnait.

.

Felicity était en train de se régaler en goûtant un nouveau dessert dans le café où elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller avec Laurel et Tommy. Elle voulait profiter de cette chance et avait pour but de tester tous les desserts du café. Oliver continuait de lui laisser des commentaires pour lui intimer de faire attention à ses dépenses, mais elle avait une réponse toute prête, c'était son corps à lui qui avait mangé… ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait faim! Et puis, il l'accusait de gaspiller son argent mais c'était elle qui bossait aussi après tout. Elle avait servi un nombre incalculable de plats et avait fait des allers-retours incessants portant à bout de bras des plateaux lourds.

Elle maîtrisait d'ailleurs maintenant le service et elle ne faisait presque plus d'erreur en servant les commandes. Elle grimaça, en se disant que c'était toujours aussi compliqué avec les cuisiniers et elle se demandait comment ça se faisait qu'Oliver ne lui ait pas encore fait de reproches à ce sujet. Elle pensa à une remarque de Barry concernant sa coiffure et elle ajouta un commentaire épinglé dans la liste. « _Tu dois faire une tresse à mes cheveux, je les porte toujours de cette façon_ ».

Oliver se réveilla avec difficultés. Il ouvrit les yeux, attrapa le portable de Felicity, aperçut le nouveau commentaire et leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était totalement rigide. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à tenter de se coiffer ainsi et refusait de devoir se battre avec ses cheveux longs pour les tresser à chaque fois qu'il prenait la place de Felicity. Il les attachait en queue de cheval et pour lui c'était suffisant.

.

Felicity sortit de classe et rejoignit les amis d'Oliver pour le déjeuner. Elle aperçut Laurel de loin et répondit à son geste quand elle lui fit un signe de la main. La jeune fille se releva et la prit dans ses bras en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Felicity se crispa et lui offrit un sourire figé quand Laurel se détacha d'elle pour croiser son regard. Son esprit marchait à toute vitesse, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Laurel, et même si elle avait pu capter quelques regards plutôt équivoques de sa part, Oliver l'aurait avertie s'il y a avait quoi que ce soit entre eux ou si ça arrivait.

Laurel lui demanda comment il allait et Felicity mit en avant qu'elle était fatiguée avec tous les services qu'elle devait assurer.

\- Je croyais que tu cherchais un moyen d'arrêter ce travail ?, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Et si c'était le cas on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble, en se penchant vers elle pour murmurer ces mots dans son oreille.

Felicity déglutit et fit en pas en arrière un peu maladroitement mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi près de Laurel. Elle se tourna brusquement en voyant quelqu'un près d'eux et croisa le regard de Tommy. Même si leur échange ne dura qu'une seconde elle eut le temps de se rendre compte que ses yeux d'habitude rieurs ou décontractés étaient sombres. Laurel reprit sa place, Tommy s'installa et elle en fit de même. La conversation s'engagea mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Durant tout le temps de leur pause, le brun évita son regard et elle comprit ceux qu'il lançait à Laurel qui ne regardait qu'Oliver. Elle ressentit de la peine pour le meilleur ami d'Oliver qui aimait leur amie qui ne le voyait pas. Elle repensa à la photo de Sara dans le portable d'Oliver et se dit qu'elle pourrait expliquer à Tommy que Laurel ne l'intéressait pas et qu'il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Elle attendit qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux seuls pour aborder le sujet mais ça ne se passa pas comme elle l'espérait.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils Oliver, d'un ton froid qui fit sursauter Felicity.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire…

\- On sait tous les deux que Laurel est amoureuse de toi depuis… toujours, en se relevant.

\- Mais je ne…

\- Non tu ne l'aimes pas. Je sais. Pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Felicity resta à le regarder partir un peu perdue. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné ce problème entre ces deux meilleurs amis et pourtant aujourd'hui c'était clair. Laurel cristallisait autour d'elle une certaine compétition, peut être inconsciente, qui liait Tommy et Oliver.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Oliver remonta le terrain en courant, esquiva deux défenseurs avant de prendre une impulsion et de sauter pour lancer le ballon et marquer un panier. Il retomba avec grâce, le corps de Felicity étant moins lourd que le sien et moins fort, mais si elle était plutôt gauche lui était agile. Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire en surprenant les regards hébétés de ses coéquipiers et croisa le regard ébahi de Ray. Ce dernier était plus grand et plus fort que lui dans le corps de Felicity mais lui avait l'avantage de surprendre ses adversaires. Il fallait dire que Felicity n'avait pas vraiment l'air sportive.

Il se tourna pour faire face à ses adversaires et il remarqua la direction des regards des garçons installés sur les gradins. Il baissa les yeux pour suivre la direction de leurs regards et visa sa poitrine moulée dans son maillot de sport.

\- Hé ! Regardez ailleurs, en croisant les bras sur ses seins. Plusieurs garçons croisèrent son regard noir et ils tournèrent la tête. Il grimaça, en colère et agacé, en se sentant traité comme un objet et à imaginer leurs pensées salaces sur lui.

Il avait du mal à se faire à ces regards trop insistants et à devoir « bien se tenir » car il portait une jupe. Son maintien habituel revenait naturellement quand il n'y faisait pas attention et il s'en était rendu compte à la remarque de Barry.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te tenir comme ça, bégaya le jeune homme un jour en pointant sa jupe tout en regardant ailleurs un peu gêné.

Oliver avait levé les yeux au ciel en replaçant correctement sa jupe et en resserrant ses cuisses. Encore une chose qu'il devait surveiller.

Ce n'était vraiment pas simple, ils avaient beau essayer de faire au mieux pour ne pas révolutionner la vie de l'autre, il y avait toujours des événements qui leur échappaient à cause de leur caractère.

.

Felicity dans le corps d'Oliver sursauta en tombant sur Laurel dans l'angle d'un couloir. Cette dernière lui sourit et elle lui répondit avec un sourire un peu figé. La brune fit un pas vers elle et Felicity recula. Depuis sa conversation avec Tommy elle savait que le meilleur ami d'Oliver était amoureux de la jeune fille et Oliver avait un faible pour Sara, par contre Laurel semblait ne pas vouloir comprendre…

\- Hé Oliver…, avec une voix douce.

Elle fit un nouveau pas vers elle, Felicity recula et elle se retrouva adossée au mur recouvert d'affiches de clubs étudiants. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire mais quand la brune posa une main sur sa taille, sa respiration s'emballa et elle se raidit.

\- Enfin seuls…, en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

\- Heu… je…, bégaya Felicity en sentant la main de Laurel remonter le long de son flanc. On ne devrait pas, en lui attrapant la main pour la repousser. Laurel fronça les sourcils et son sourire se crispa.

\- On ne devrait pas ?, demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement. Felicity ne répondit pas et elle enchaîna. Je te connais Oliver, je sais bien que tu as changé et que tu es... plus sérieux maintenant mais... même si on est amis je pensais que tu en avais encore envie...

\- Je suis désolé, tenta Felicity en découvrant un nouveau côté d'Oliver.

\- Tu es désolé ?, en faisant un pas en arrière. Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- C'est toi qui as raison… on est ami… et on ne devrait pas… en plus Tommy…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?, d'une voix un peu plus dure en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je… je croyais que vous… lui et toi… peut-être…, mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase alors que les mâchoires de Laurel se contractaient un peu plus. Vous iriez bien ensemble.

\- Tu me refiles à ton meilleur ami ?, en parlant un peu plus fort indignée par ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Non bien sûr que non, en secouant la tête et en se maudissant d'être aussi peu douée.

Elle soupira en se maudissant, Oliver allait lui en vouloir si elle faisait exploser son groupe d'amis mais d'un autre côté elle pouvait les aider. Elle regarda Laurel plus sérieusement et tenta d'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Oliver n'est… Je, se rattrapa-t-elle ne voyant le regard de Laurel se faire plus froid. Je ne crois pas qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble. Je… me suis aperçu que Tommy avait un faible pour toi. Je suis certain, en faisant attention en parlant d'Oliver au masculin, que Tommy saura te rendre heureuse… plus que moi.

Felicity regardait Laurel qui restait figée face à elle. Elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que Tommy était attiré par elle et cette révélation la chamboulait. Elle se faufila pour se dégager du coin où elle se trouvait avec Laurel et s'éloigna rapidement. Avec un peu de chance Laurel aura parlé à Tommy et Oliver sera au courant de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre eux avant qu'elle se retrouve dans sa peau.

.

Les semaines passaient et ils se fondaient dans le rôle de l'autre peu à peu. Oliver avait décidé de créer un petit coin pour qu'il puisse se retrouver avec Barry et Ray pour discuter sans avoir à traîner dans le parc et faire plaisir à Barry qu'il entendait se plaindre de ne pas avoir de café sympa dans leur village perdu. Il comprit que cette fixation devait être commune avec celle de Felicity qui passait autant de temps au café à goûter tous les gâteaux de la carte.

Le jeune homme lui fonça dessus et le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier en parlant à toute vitesse tout en interpellant Ray sur le fait qu'ils avaient maintenant leur café attitré. Le brun sourit à Barry avant de poser un regard plus sérieux sur Felicity. Oliver surprit son regard et son sourire se terni un peu en ayant peur qu'il puisse suspecter qu'il n'était pas réellement Felicity. D'un autre côté est-ce qu'il devait garder ce secret ? Il se posait toujours la question alors que ces basculements dans la vie de l'autre ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître.

Felicity quant à elle passait beaucoup de son temps libre quand elle se retrouvait dans le corps d'Oliver avec Sara. Elle la trouvait sympathique et amusante même si elle avait ce côté un peu posé et sérieux dans le cadre du travail. Installé au bureau d'Oliver, Felicity pianotait un sourire aux lèvres « _Tout baigne entre vous_ ». Elle avait noté les regards plus réguliers de Sara sur Oliver et elle avait agi pour encourager leur rapprochement. Tous les serveurs du restaurant étaient amoureux d'elle, ça devait en être de même avec Oliver et elle savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie. Et ça aiderait peut-être aussi à détendre l'atmosphère Tommy.

\- Putain Felicity, en tombant sur ce commentaire. Te mêle pas de ma vie, maugréa Oliver entre ses dents en l'écrivant sur le journal de son portable.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle agisse à sa place et même si c'était vrai qu'il avait un faible pour Sara il ne voulait pas que cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas s'en mêle.

«_ Sois plus sympa, j'ai fait ça pour toi ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier car grâce à moi tu vas avoir une petite amie. Tu n'en as même pas_ », pianota-t-elle en retour en lisant le commentaire d'Oliver. Il devrait rester modeste au lieu de lui donner des ordres comme ça.

« _Toi non plus tu n'as pas de petit-ami!_ », lut Felicity en ouvrant le calendrier de son portable.

.

Oliver, dans le corps de Felicity, perdu dans ses pensées, remontait le couloir sans faire attention autour de lui. Le comportement de Laurel avait changé vis à vis de lui, elle était un peu plus distante et Tommy lui aussi se montrait distant. Felicity avait surement dû faire ou dire quelque chose pour créer cette situation étrange sans l'avoir noté sur son portable. Et ceci ne l'étonnait pas, elle avait tout fait pour que Sara et lui se rapproche en se mêlant de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Il percuta le torse un élève et leva la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme, les joues un peu rouge, qui s'adressa à lui en parlant rapidement et en bégayant légèrement. Il sourit en coin et se redressa un peu plus alors que le jeune homme invitait Felicity à sortir avec lui. Elle se mêlait de sa vie sentimentale, lui non plus n'allait pas s'en priver.

.

Oliver se réveilla dans son lit et soupira rassuré. Il leva une main pour se protéger des rayons du soleil et aperçut son bras recouvert d'écritures. « _Tu devrais plutôt faire attention à ton meilleur ami plutôt que te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas !_ » Il sourit en coin, un sentiment de revanche plaisant au fond du cœur.

.

« _Te mêle pas de ma vie !_ », Felicity regardait l'écriture saccadée d'Oliver sur son bras et elle sentit un énervement naître dans sa poitrine. Elle attendit la fin de la journée et écrivit sur le visage d'Oliver « _Espèce d'idiot_ ».

Quand elle se réveilla dans sa peau, il avait fait de même et elle étouffa un cri de frustration à devoir partager sa vie avec ce garçon stupide.

* * *

**Oliver et Felicity comprennent maintenant qu'ils changent de corps durant leur sommeil mais ils ont du mal à gérer l'intrusion de l'autre dans leur vie et à se supporter!**

**Merci pour vos lectures. Je vous embrasse. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Oliver se réveilla et porta sa main à sa poitrine féminine presque par réflexe mais il stoppa son geste. Il ne devait plus faire ça. Il laissa retomber sa main et secoua la tête, ses cheveux s'ébouriffant autour de son visage. Il sourit à cette sensation qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Il entendit Donna appeler Felicity pour qu'elle se dépêche alors il se leva et s'habilla avant de la rejoindre à la cuisine. Celle-ci était installée à la table du petit déjeuner à regarder la présentatrice indiquer qu'une comète était visible maintenant depuis quelques jours à l'œil nu. Un schéma de la voûte céleste était affiché à l'écran pour indiquer son déplacement d'Est en Ouest suivant le soleil.

Oliver faisait toujours attention quand il se retrouvait en présence de Donna. Il pouvait être un peu plus lui-même au lycée en faisant passer ça pour une lubie de la part de Felicity, mais sa mère ne comprendrait sans doute pas et chercherait à savoir pourquoi sa fille se conduisait si étrangement.

Il s'installa à la table et bu son café en écoutant les informations. Donna avait l'air moins enjoué que les autres jours mais il n'osa pas poser de questions.

\- Tu es prête ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se levant de table pour laver sa tasse.

\- Oui…, on doit…, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne. La marche va nous prendre deux bonnes heures, en se tournant vers elle un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

Oliver hocha la tête et se changea en conséquence pour être plus à l'aise s'ils allaient devoir marcher un long moment. Il se figea quelques secondes devant la garde-robe de Felicity et se fit la remarque que si avant il avait fouillé dans son tiroir de lingerie, maintenant il ne faisait presque plus attention à ce corps féminin qu'il habitait. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ce corps était attirant mais il y vivait et ça lui paraissait étrange de fantasmer dessus.

Il se dégagea de ses réflexions et retrouva Donna après avoir eu du mal à mettre la main sur un jean et des baskets. Ils montèrent en voiture et Donna conduisit en silence en s'enfonçant dans le désert avant de suivre la direction d'un parc naturel.

Ils descendirent de voiture et Oliver regarda le paysage autour de lui. Des sommets enneigés se dessinaient au loin par-delà des kilomètres de sable rouge. Les flancs des montagnes les plus éloignées semblaient recouvertes de sapins alors que des cactus géants se dressaient parmi les grains de sable qui érodaient les pierres saillantes.

\- On y va, lança Donna en passant un sac à dos sur ses épaules. Oliver la suivit en ouvrant toujours de grands yeux pour tout observer. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence en échangeant quelques regards. L'ambiance portait à la contemplation et il appréciait ce silence qui donnait toute sa place à la nature. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été dans un lieu si calme et si loin de tout et ça le déstabilisait. Il était loin de tous ses repères et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être à sa place.

Il se retourna brusquement en entendant un bruit de cailloux et un gémissement. Donna venait de glisser et se tenait le genou en grimaçant.

\- Ça va ?, demandant Oliver en s'approchant rapidement et en se baissant pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Oui c'est rien.

Elle tenta de se relever, faillit tomber encore une fois et Oliver l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

\- Je vais prendre le sac, en lui retirant les brides des épaules et on peut faire une pause peut-être…

\- Non on continue, avec détermination.

Il passa le sac à dos sur ses épaules, tendit la main pour aider Donna à se remettre debout et avança à ses côtés en surveillant ses pas.

\- Tu dois me trouver idiote…

Oliver se tourna pour voir Donna qui regardait devant elle. Elle lui jeta un regard rapide avant de reposer son regard sur la pente qui les attendait. Il sentait que cette sortie entre mère et fille avait quelque chose de particulier et il se sentait mal à l'aise d'être à la place de Felicity à ce moment précis.

\- Non…, voulut-il la rassurer.

\- Moi qui suis toujours habillée d'une jupe et de talons hauts, dans un petit rire triste. Je sais que tu penses que je suis superficielle, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais je ne suis pas seulement ça. Et aujourd'hui… c'est particulier.

Oliver resta silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il lui sourit quand elle lui jeta un nouveau regard. Donna tendit la main et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille avant de jouer avec le cordon rouge qui les retenait en queue de cheval. Elle sourit un peu plus avec tendresse.

\- Tu te souviens de cette histoire que je te racontais toujours ?

Oliver sentit l'appréhension de ne pas savoir lui répondre si elle lui demandait des détails, mais il respira quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique.

\- Tu aimais les contes mythologiques et en particulier celui des Moires. Clotho, Lachesis et Atropos si je me souviens bien, en riant.

Oliver regardait Donna avec de grands yeux étonnés de l'entendre parler de mythologie.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais m'en souvenir hein ?, en lui faisant une grimace.

\- Non… c'est pas ça…, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit que sa fille puisse penser qu'elle était loin de ses compétences.

\- Tu adorais cette histoire, avec un regard nostalgique. L'une de ces femmes filait les jours de la vie et les événements, la seconde enroulait le fils et tirait le sort de chacun et la dernière coupait le fil de la vie. Ces trois femmes qui tissaient le destin et tu as voulu à tous prix apprendre à tresser.

Donna se tut en se perdant dans ses souvenirs avant de reprendre.

\- Les tresses représentent le cours du temps. Les fils s'assemblent, des dessins prennent forme. Ils se mêlent, se nouent. Parfois ils se démêlent puis se renouent sous une autre forme. C'est le fil du temps qui est représenté dans ces tresses, en regardant le cordon que sa fille portait dans ses cheveux. Mais les objets qu'on crée portent aussi nos émotions. Tu as fait ce lien quand tu avais six ans. Une époque encore heureuse pour toi…, en croisant son regard. Je comprends que tu t'y rattaches en le portant toujours, en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te protéger de toutes ces difficultés, ajouta-t-elle plus bas la gorge serrée.

Oliver fut touché par ces mots et il passa un bras autour de la taille de Donna et pencha la tête pour qu'elle soit en contact avec celle de la mère de Felicity. Elle avait besoin du soutien de sa fille et il la remplaça avec émotion en pensant à sa propre mère.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Oliver n'avait pas soupçonné que la vie de Felicity et de sa mère avait pu être aussi difficile. Il ne connaissait que le présent qu'il vivait à travers sa vie mais son passé lui restait inconnu. Donna avait passé un bras sous le sien tout en marchant et elle reprit ses confidences sur le chemin qui grimpait toujours.

\- Je pense que ton père fait de son mieux… mais… il ne choisit pas toujours très bien les personnes avec lesquelles il travaille. Je suis désolée qu'en ce moment tu doives supporter les regards et les commentaires le concernant.

Oliver se souvint de la situation avec les camarades de classe de Felicity et il sourit même s'il était peiné par ce qu'il apprenait. Il avait remis quelques personnes à leur place dans la vie de Felicity grâce à son caractère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis assez gran…de pour me défendre et j'ai des amis qui me soutiennent, en pensant que Ray et Barry devaient encore parler de cet événement.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment en silence, Oliver pensait à tout ce qu'il avait appris concernant la vie de Felicity et il se surprit à penser qu'il aimait bien passer du temps avec Donna. Il ne vivait qu'avec son père et une présence féminine lui manquait parfois. Il pensa que cet échange de vie lui permettait de passer un peu de temps avec une mère qui s'occupait de lui tout en gravissant la pente plus raide et il était heureux de partager ce moment avec Donna.

Arrivé en haut, Oliver releva la tête et aperçut le paysage qui se découvrait devant lui. Ils se retrouvaient au sommet d'une crête. D'un côté il aperçut un peu plus loin la ville de Blue Diamond construite autour du lac dont les eaux brillaient sous les rayons du soleil et de l'autre côté, sur le versant de la crête, encaissé dans une sorte de cratère, s'étendait un paysage verdoyant. Son regard s'écarquilla sous l'effet de la surprise. Le paysage était complètement différent de ceux qu'ils avaient traversé et il sentit son cœur déborder d'émotions.

\- Viens, c'est là que je voulais t'emmener, s'exclama Donna en prenant sa fille par la main.

Ils descendirent la pente plus douce et se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'encaissement. L'herbe verte poussait par touffes, des fleurs de nombreuses couleurs parsemaient le terrain et Oliver aperçut un arbre qui se dressait pratiquement au milieu de ce bout de terre à part.

\- Je voulais que ce soit une sorte de pèlerinage… un retour à la nature, lui expliqua Donna en atteignant l'arbre. Et te montrer que même dans un endroit aussi aride ou escarpé, il existe des abris un peu à part. On devrait profiter de cet endroit, en faisant signe à Oliver de poser son sac sur le sol.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre et elle sortit de quoi pique-niquer ainsi qu'un thermos de thé frais. Oliver en but de longues gorgées avant de soupirer de bien-être. Il posa son verre dans l'herbe et se pencha en arrière en appui sur ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia la légère brise qui faisait ondoyer ses cheveux longs. Il oubliait par moment qu'il occupait un corps qui n'était pas le sien alors qu'il se focalisait sur ses réactions et ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement la faim ouverte par leur longue marche. Donna lui posa des questions sur les cours et le lycée et Oliver fut heureux de pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment en faisant attention à ce qu'il lui livrait. Il ne parlait que très rarement avec son père et il avait l'occasion de trouver une oreille attentive ici. Il lui raconta ses exploits en basketball, les cours qui se passaient plutôt bien.

\- Et tu t'es mise à dessiner ? Oliver griffonnait sur le moindre morceau de papier qui lui tombait sous la main. Il le faisait sans y penser mais c'était un comportement nouveau pour Felicity.

\- Les cours… les cours d'arts plastiques sont passionnants cette année, en croisant les doigts que Felicity en ait déjà suivis les années précédentes.

\- Tu as toujours aimé l'art, c'est pourquoi tu es aussi intéressée par la littérature, avec tendresse. Et pas de petit-ami ?, alors que son sourire devenait plus joueur en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Heu… non… je…

\- Je pensais que Ray et toi…, en laissant sa question en suspens.

\- Ray ?, en fronçant les sourcils. Non… on est amis.

Oliver repensa aux regards que le brun pouvait lui lancer par moment et il se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée que Ray puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui… enfin pour Felicity. Mais c'était lui qui devait aussi faire face à cette possible attirance. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, pourvu que Ray ne tente rien alors qu'il était dans le corps de Felicity.

Donna n'insista pas et laissa son regard courir sur le paysage.

\- On devrait laisser quelque chose qui fasse le lien entre nous et la nature.

Oliver fut séduit par cette idée et chercha ce qu'ils pouvaient laisser qui n'abîmerait pas ce lieu. Il attrapa le cordon tressé par Felicity et le dénoua de ses cheveux. Il avait pris l'habitude de coiffer ces cheveux longs et il avait plus d'habileté maintenant à le nouer et le dénouer sans voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il le montra à Donna et se leva pour l'attacher autour d'une branche en hauteur.

\- Une trace de notre passage, en se tournant vers elle avec un air victorieux.

Ils profitèrent encore un moment de cet endroit un peu à l'abri avant de repartir. Sur le chemin du retour, Oliver avait l'impression d'avoir partagé un moment important et cette communion avec la nature, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué, lui avait fait du bien. Il savait qu'il y avait des endroits extraordinaires dans le monde mais avoir la chance de passer un moment unique dans ce genre de lieu n'avait pas de prix.

Donna fit une pause au bord d'un escarpement. La vallée s'étendait devant eux en contrebas, les arbres hauts dont les feuilles dansaient lentement sous l'effet de la brise. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et donnait au ciel des couleurs plus chaudes et douces. Trois oiseaux s'envolèrent en piaillant d'un fourré tout proche et il les regarda prendre de la hauteur. La mère de Felicity leva la tête, sa main en visière.

\- On devrait voir la comète…

Oliver leva la tête un peu plus haute et se tourna vers Donna en sentant son regard posé sur lui.

\- Felicity… tu es en train de faire un rêve ?, en croisant le regard de sa fille qui clignait des yeux.

.

Oliver se réveilla brusquement. Il était dans son corps et avait la gorge serrée à l'étouffer. Le souffle lui manquait et il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait une drôle de sensation alors il leva une main à son visage et trouva ses joues baignées de larmes.

\- Pourquoi je pleure ?, en sentant son cœur gros. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être encore totalement revenu. Il avait la sensation que son rêve collait encore à son esprit et son corps même s'il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit et il découvrit sur l'écran un message de Sara « _Presque arrivée, à toute_ ».

\- Un message de Sara…, étonné. Encore un coup de Felicity, en sentant le rythme de son cœur s'emballer. Il fouilla rapidement dans les notes et son calendrier. « _Demain rendez-vous avec Sara ! ? ? à 10h30 à la gare ?_». Un rendez-vous !, cria-t-il la voix plus aigue en écarquillant les yeux.

Felicity se réveilla en pensant au rendez-vous avec Sara. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait planifié, pensa-t-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle en attrapa une mèche qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt, le regard perdu, en sentant un léger vague à l'âme. Elle finit par se lever et se prépara en restant toujours un peu maussade.

\- Je les envie de passer la journée ensemble, en s'attachant les cheveux devant son miroir. Elle se figea en ayant fini de se coiffer et redressa la tête. Pourquoi ces larmes ?, murmura-t-elle en regardant ses joues humides avant de porter une main à ses yeux


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Oliver se prépara rapidement, attacha un bracelet en fil autour de son poignet et sortit de l'appartement en courant. Il arriva essoufflé sur le parvis de la gare et chercha dans toutes les directions pour voir Sara. Il pivota sur lui-même le cœur battant et le souffle court. Il pensa au commentaire de Felicity «_ J'aimerai aller à ce rendez-vous mais si ça tombe pendant ton tour profites-en bien_ ».

Il pensa qu'elle lui en voudrait surement s'il ratait ce rendez-vous et qu'elle n'ait pas eu la chance de visiter la ville.

\- Oliver !, entendit-il appeler dans son dos. Il fit volte-face en sursautant légèrement, son cœur bondissant encore une fois. Tu m'as fait attendre, lui reprocha Sara avec un sourire.

\- Oh euh désolé… je…, il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase alors que son regard remontait le long du corps de la jeune fille.

Elle portait des chaussures ouvertes à talons, une jupe courte noire évasée et un haut blanc et léger qui découvrait ses épaules fines. Ses cheveux blonds détachés, tombaient sur sa poitrine et elle portait comme souvent un chapeau en paille qui gardait ses yeux bleus dans un liseré d'ombre.

\- Je plaisante. Je viens d'arriver, avec un sourire plus grand.

\- Oh tant mieux, en respirant plus facilement un peu troublé par son regard.

\- On y va ?, lui demanda-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

Oliver baissa les yeux pour les poser sur les doigts de Sara serrés autour des siens et se laissa entraîner. La jeune fille lui relâcha la main une fois arrivés devant les immeubles. Oliver releva la tête et vit briller les vitres de l'Empire State Building. Felicity avait préparé une sortie digne de touristes pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire et il reconnut son enthousiasme pour New York qu'il avait pu lire dans ses commentaires. Ils prirent place dans l'ascenseur bondé et Oliver, au fond de l'espace face à Sara, dut poser une main sur la paroi en acier pour ne pas l'écraser. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps si proche du sien et contracta un peu plus le bras pour maintenir sa position quand il sentit une pression dans son dos.

Sara releva la tête et le visage, Oliver sentit son regard sur lui et tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent très proches l'un de l'autre. Son regard caressa ses lèvres roses, il n'avait qu'à se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il vit les dents de Sara venir mordre sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux remontèrent sur son visage pour se planter dans son regard. Il sourit un peu gêné et il lui sembla même rougir légèrement.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le flot de touristes se déversa dans le hall. Oliver se recula et libéra Sara qui était toujours adossée à la paroi. Elle passa devant lui et il la suivit dans le hall inondé de lumière.

Les touristes avaient déjà envahi la plateforme extérieure et ils voyaient par les portes vitrées les sommets des buildings voisins. Sara se tourna vers lui pour lui faire signe de la suivre. Il la regarda en sentant son cœur s'emballer à nouveau alors qu'elle souriait et se demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas penché pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait peut-être agi différemment s'il avait été à l'initiative de ce rendez-vous.

Il suivit la jeune fille quand elle poussa la porte pour se retrouver sur la plateforme, le vent fouetta leurs visages et Sara attrapa le bord de son chapeau afin qu'il ne s'envole pas. Elle s'approcha du grillage qui les protégeait du vide et regarda en contrebas. Oliver en fit de même. La hauteur était impressionnante et il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Tu as peur du vide ?, lui demanda Sara qui n'avait pas manqué la tension qui s'était installée dans son corps.

\- Non… juste je ne préfère pas prendre de risque…

Elle sourit sans méchanceté, Oliver sourit à son tour et elle attrapa son portable pour prendre une photo d'eux devant ce paysage. Ils passèrent un long moment à tenter de repérer les différents monuments se dressant dans les sommets de New York, puis ils s'installèrent à une petite table du café dans le hall quand la température se fit plus froide.

\- Je n'étais jamais venu ici. Et toi ?, demanda Sara. Oliver secoua la tête négativement. Tu as eu une bonne idée.

\- J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être amusant, en pensant à la joie qu'aurait ressentie Felicity si elle avait fait cette sortie.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton premier rendez-vous avec une fille.

\- Non, répondit Oliver en se souvenant des dernières années de sa vie.

Il avait connu une période où sa vie se résumait à des fêtes et il avait failli s'éloigner de tout ce qui avait du sens. Son père était intervenu et l'avait repris en main. Tommy n'avait pas connu le même écart de conduite, son père était beaucoup plus dur avec lui et il avait aussi un faible pour Laurel qui ne lui permettait pas de voir les autres filles.

Oliver s'excusa après un moment et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il se lava les mains et sortit son portable pour vérifier les notes de Felicity.

« _Je t'ai choisi quelques liens pour t'aider à tenir une conversation_ ».

\- Sans blague, s'amusa Oliver dans un rire froissé. Il ouvrit la page attaché « _Liens pour Oliver : la romance pour les nuls, savoir séduire, victoires d'un timide._ » Elle se fout de moi !, s'exclama-t-il en voyant les titres des liens.

Felicity ne pouvait pas connaitre ces années passées et il se sentit vexé. Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'il était aussi inexpérimenté quand même.

Oliver retrouva Sara et ils se promenèrent un moment dans une exposition photos qui se tenait de l'autre côté du hall. Les cadres présentaient une série de clichés en noir et blanc. Il observait les photos d'un œil distrait en suivant la jeune fille et il s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle. Un paysage bucolique, un arbre au milieu d'une sorte de clairière encaissée dans les montagnes. Il ressentit une drôle de sensation et se pencha un peu plus pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Oliver ?, l'interpella Sara en s'approchant de lui, tu sembles différent aujourd'hui… un peu ailleurs.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Sara mais il restait submergé par ses émotions étranges, son regard focalisé sur cette photographie et il eut du mal à s'en défaire. Il finit par se tourner vers elle et lui sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Ils traversèrent un pont qui passait au-dessus d'une grande avenue et Oliver, les mains dans les poches, jeta un regard à Sara qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- On pourrait aller manger avant de rentrer…, proposa-t-il et Sara mis un petit moment à répondre.

\- Restons-en là... Le jeune homme se figea à cette phrase sans appel et se stoppa. Oliver… excuse-moi si je me trompe, en se tournant vers lui. Tu as eu un faible pour moi, non ?

\- Hein ?, un peu gêné.

\- Mais tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Quoi ?, en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pas du tout !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Vraiment ?, en s'approchant de lui pour ficher son regard dans le sien mais il détourna légèrement la tête. Peu importe..., en balayant cette idée de la main, amusée. Merci pour cette sortie, on se reverra au travail, en lui faisant un signe de la main en s'éloignant.

Oliver resta seul sur le pont et s'appuya contre la rambarde. Il ouvrit son portable et lu les dernières notes que Felicity avait préparées pour cette sortie. « _C'est à la fin du rendez-vous qu'on pourra voir la comète_ ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?, en levant la tête pour observer le ciel qui se teintait des couleurs rose et violette.

Il replongea le nez dans son portable et tomba sur le nom de Felicity dans son répertoire. Elle l'avait peut-être enregistré sur son portable s'il en avait besoin… Il fronça les sourcils, hésita et lança l'appel le cœur battant. Il allait pouvoir parler avec elle directement et qu'il pourrait lui raconter sa sortie alors que les sonneries s'égrenaient.

.

Felicity qui observait le paysage par la fenêtre de sa chambre entendit son portable sonner et l'attrapa sans attendre.

\- C'est toi Ray ?, en portant le portable à son oreille. Non j'avais un peu la flemme, d'une voix lasse. Je vais bien, pour le rassurer alors que son ami s'inquiétait pour elle de ne pas l'avoir vue de la journée et qu'elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone. La fête ? Ah oui la comète, alors qu'elle avait totalement oublié qu'une fête était prévue pour pouvoir admirer ce spectacle. Elle sera au summum de sa clarté ? D'accord à tout à l'heure, avant de raccrocher.

Elle ferma les yeux, ce vague à l'âme ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée mais elle devait bouger. Elle allait retrouver ses amis et passer une bonne soirée avec eux.

Ray et Barry attendaient Felicity dans le parc où avait lieu la fête en discutant.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier avec Felicity ?, demanda Barry à Ray en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Je n'y ai même pas pensé…, répondit-il d'une voix absente. Sa voix semblait un peu déprimée, en se faisant du souci pour son amie.

\- Agacée par ton appel peut-être…

\- Hé !, en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

\- Je plaisantais, en se mettant à rire. La voilà.

\- Enfin !, en soupirant et il ouvrit de grand yeux tout comme Barry. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Ray.

\- Tes cheveux !, s'exclama Barry en regardant ses cheveux coupés au carré.

\- Ça ne me va pas ?, demanda Felicity d'une petite voix en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle enroula autour de son doigt.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et prit la direction de la partie la plus haute du parc pour pouvoir observer la comète sans être gênée par les arbres. Ray et Barry la suivaient légèrement en retrait. Elle semblait un peu ailleurs, triste, et Ray s'inquiéta un peu plus.

\- C'est lié à un garçon ?, demanda-t-il à Barry. Un amour déçu ?, en pointant ses cheveux courts.

\- Elle l'a peut-être fait sans raison…, en soulevant les épaules, bien incapable de savoir pourquoi Felicity s'était coupée les cheveux.

\- Tu crois ? Aussi courts sans raison ?, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On peut la voir !, s'écria Felicity en se tournant vers eux et en tendant un doigt vers le ciel.

Elle s'avança encore un peu et dans un endroit dégagé elle leva la tête et aperçut ce spectacle magnifique. La comète et sa queue argentée qui fendait le ciel en laissant derrière elle un scintillement d'étoiles. Elle occupait une grande partie du ciel et elle resta sans voix à découvrir cette beauté du monde. Elle se sentait toute petite et insignifiante face à ce spectacle.

\- C'est… magnifique, murmura-t-elle impressionnée.

Elle regardait ce rocher qui traversait l'espace, seul au milieu de ce vide immense et qui leur offrait un spectacle exceptionnel. Elle vit un morceau plus petit qui se détacha, il rougeoya et s'éloigna de la trajectoire du premier rocher. Elle leva une main qu'elle porta à sa bouche, resserra son bras contre sa poitrine et resta médusée devant ce spectacle.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Le numéro que vous appelez est inaccessible ou l'appareil n'est..._

Oliver, toujours sur le pont au-dessus d'une rue de New York, raccrocha. Il glissa son portable dans sa poche et quitta le pont pour rentrer chez lui. Il repensa à la remarque de Sara, elle le trouvait différent… Il y avait sans doute de quoi, elle avait passé plus de temps avec Felicity qui occupait son corps que réellement avec lui.

Il pensa raconter à Felicity le pitoyable résultat de son rendez-vous à leur échange suivant, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi plus aucun échange ne se reproduisit.

Il attendit au fil des jours mais ils ne basculaient plus dans la vie de l'autre. Il se mit à passer de longues heures installé à son bureau à dessiner. Il avait perdu le sourire et restait pensif en s'appliquant sur les détails de ses coups de crayon qui reproduisaient les vues de cette petite ville entraperçue. Une série de croquis étaient accrochés au mur devant lui et représentaient tout ce dont il se souvenait. Il faisait des recherches internet pour trouver des images de ces paysages et les dessiner avec plus de précision mais aucune recherche n'était fructueuse. Il était obnubilé par ces paysages et par Felicity, mais surtout par ce manque de contact. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient plus échangé leur place et il sentait une sorte de manque à ne pas savoir ce qu'elle devenait, ni pourquoi tout ceci était arrivé pour finalement s'arrêter brusquement.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et son regard se perdit un instant sur les dessins affichés, un petit pont de bois, les rails d'un train plongeant dans le désert, une table en bois accompagnée d'un parasol. Il s'attarda sur le dernier dessin, celui du paysage de cette petite ville d'un point de vue en hauteur et ce lac encaissé, les maisons construites sur une grande partie de la rive et les montagnes un peu plus loin sur la droite. Il revoyait encore les couleurs éclatantes de ce paysage qu'il avait vu de ses yeux.

Le reste du temps, quand il ne dessinait pas, il allait en cours mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, il restait figé dans cet état maussade qui envahissait toute sa vie. Il allait au travail, il continuait sa vie mais elle n'avait plus la même saveur. Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs jours, il espérait toujours comprendre le phénomène qu'il avait subi et qu'il se manifesterait encore une fois, l'espérait-il, mais plus les jours passaient moins il le croyait. Il finit par prendre sa décision, retira tous ses dessins affichés et les mit dans son sac à dos avant de prendre la direction de l'aéroport. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il avançait d'un pas décidé dans le hall pour les vols nationaux, se dirigea vers les guichets pour s'enregistrer et il se figea.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Tommy et Sara se tenaient appuyés contre un mur et semblaient l'attendre.

\- Tommy m'a tout dit alors me voilà !, s'expliqua Sara avec enthousiasme.

Ses amis ne lui laissèrent pas le choix et une fois en vol, Oliver se pencha vers Tommy.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?, un peu énervé. Tu devais être mon alibi pour le travail et à la maison, à voix basse en se penchant un peu plus vers son meilleur ami.

\- Laurel te remplace au travail, lui expliqua le brun.

\- Vous êtes tous…, en ayant du mal à contenir sa mauvaise humeur.

\- On s'inquiète pour toi, l'interrompit Sara d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Si cette peste te tend un piège…, ajouta Tommy en regardant Oliver avec inquiétude.

\- Cette peste ?, en lui adressant un regard noir, irrité.

Tommy et Laurel s'étaient inquiétés pour lui au fil des jours. Ils s'étaient rendus compte de son humeur maussade et ils lui avaient demandé à de nombreuses reprise ce qui lui arrivait alors qu'ils lui faisaient remarquer qu'il était déprimé.

Tommy avait insisté mais Oliver ne parlait pas. Il restait isolé dans sa mélancolie et il avait fini par le prendre à part pour avoir enfin une explication sur son comportement. Cette fois aussi Oliver avait essayé de fuir le dialogue mais il ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise pour l'entraîner dans un coin tranquille. Il l'avait adossé au mur et avait fiché son regard dans le sien pour avoir une réponse.

Il avait dû faire encore preuve de patience, Oliver n'avait pas cherché à s'éloigner de lui mais il sentait qu'il hésitait à lui parler.

\- Oliver parle-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, l'avait-il encouragé.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. On s'inquiète pour toi et…tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. J'ai peur que tu te fasses du mal, avait ajouté Tommy d'une petite voix en craignant le pire.

Oliver, la tête baissée pour éviter le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami, avait déglutit en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait réellement lui raconter. Il allait le prendre pour un fou s'il lui disait tout. Si Tommy avait pensé qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à se faire du mal, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour qu'il suppose qu'il puisse perdre l'esprit.

\- J'ai… rencontré une fille, en levant la tête lentement.

\- Oh !, s'était étonné le brun ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça.

\- Par messages, on ne s'est jamais… vu en réalité, en cachant le fait qu'ils avaient vécu la vie de l'autre certains jours.

\- Ok… et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?, en relâchant sa prise et en se redressant maintenant rassuré qu'Oliver se confie.

\- Heu…, un peu plus d'un mois je dirais…

\- C'est à ce moment-là que tu es devenu un peu bizarre. Elle t'a carrément fait perdre la tête cette fille, d'une voix un peu dure.

\- C'était…, en secouant la tête alors que les comportements étranges qu'il lui imputait étaient ceux de Felicity qui découvrait sa vie et tentait de s'adapter. C'était pas vraiment ça…, mais il avait renoncé à lui expliquer plus en détails. Ça fait quinze jours que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles.

Tommy avait lu dans les yeux d'Oliver tout son désarroi et il avait froncé les sourcils. Oliver s'était inquiété pour une fille qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée et il s'était étonné un peu plus de sa réaction.

\- Et tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Elle a peut-être tout simplement eu envie d'arrêter de te parler. Tu sais ça peut arriver à tout le monde même à Oliver Queen !, pour plaisanter et tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce n'est pas normal…, sans relever la plaisanterie de Tommy. Enfin je sais pas, en pensant que c'était leurs échanges qui n'étaient pas naturels mais maintenant qu'il connaissait Felicity il devait savoir. Je dois la voir, je veux savoir pourquoi elle ne répond pas…, en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Je vais aller la retrouver.

\- Quoi ?, s'était exclamé Tommy. Mais il n'avait eu aucun poids face à la décision d'Oliver et il s'était inquiété encore plus.

Oliver comprenait qu'il avait inquiété ses amis et qu'ils soient allés jusqu'à l'accompagner pour ce déplacement mais il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Tu vas voir ton amie internet ?, demanda Sara en abandonnant la contemplation de la mer de nuages pour regarder Oliver.

\- Pas exactement…, bredouilla-t-il gêné.

\- Site de rencontre ?

\- Non !, en s'énervant à cette idée sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu nous inquiètes, tenta de le calmer Tommy. On veille sur toi c'est tout.

\- J'ai pas besoin de nounou !, se défendit Oliver en jetant un nouveau regard noir à son meilleur ami.

Il fallut un moment à Oliver pour se confier mais il finit par raconter à Sara ce qu'il s'était passé avec Felicity.

\- Nos échanges ont pris fin, d'une voix lointaine. Plus de contacts par mail ou…, il ne pouvait pas leur parler des commentaires sur son calendrier et il resta évasif. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir Felicity, avec détermination. Je voudrais la rencontrer…

\- Tu ignores où elle vit ?, demanda Sara pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris et il hocha la tête. Tes seuls indices sont les paysages ?

\- Oui, en fronçant les sourcils, conscient que ça n'allait pas être facile.

\- Et impossible de la joindre ?

\- Impossible ?, s'interrogea Tommy sur le terme utilisé.

\- Exactement, affirma Oliver en descendant de l'avion.

\- On va t'aider à la retrouver, lui affirma Sara avec un grand sourire.

Oliver sortit presque en courant de l'aéroport de Las Vegas alors que Tommy et Sara se promenaient dans le hall. Il n'avait que peu d'indications mais il se souvenait du désert et d'avoir vu des panneaux directionnels. Las Vegas était un point de départ.

Il se posta devant une carte de la région affichée à la sortie de l'aéroport et tenta de trouver des détails qui pourraient lui évoquer quelque chose. Las Vegas s'étendait sur des kilomètres et il y avait de nombreuses petites villes qui l'entouraient. Il étudia la carte un long moment mais finit par s'en détourner alors que rien ne faisait écho en lui. Il aperçut Sara et Tommy devant une peluche géante qui accueillait les voyageurs.

\- Oh regarde c'est trop mignon, s'exclama la jeune fille avant de prendre une photo avec Tommy et la peluche.

\- Ils sont lourds, maugréa Oliver en les regardant faire.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et Oliver montra ses dessins à quelques passants. Personne ne put lui préciser où se situait ce paysage alors ils choisirent un car avec une direction au hasard. Il montra à nouveau ses croquis au chauffeur et à quelques passagers mais sans résultat. Une fois descendus du car dans un petit village, il en fit autant avec la plupart des personnes qu'ils croisaient.

Il remontait les petites rues alors que Tommy et Sara le suivaient et que lui observait les paysages et essayait de suivre un trajet sur la carte affichée sur son portable. Ses amis demandèrent à faire une pause, ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures mais Oliver ne s'arrêta pas de poser des questions et de montrer ses dessins en interpellant les gens qui passaient.

Il voyait des montagnes mais ce n'était pas toujours exactement celle qu'il cherchait et les gens étaient bien incapables de le renseigner. Il sentit un léger espoir naître quand une vieille femme lui indiqua une montagne du doigt. Oliver leva la tête et mit sa main en visière pour arriver à voir ce qu'elle lui montrait sans être aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Il la remercia avec un petit sourire mais cette montagne n'avait pas le même relief que celle qu'il avait pu voir.

Ils prirent à nouveau un car, Tommy et Sara s'assoupirent épuisés, de part et d'autre d'Oliver, leur tête sur ses épaules alors qu'Oliver restait droit le regard perdu sur l'immensité qui se découvrait à travers la vitre. Ils descendirent à un nouvel arrêt et il se laissa tomber sur un banc.

\- En fait c'est impossible…, en s'accoudant sur ses genoux la tête basse, en pensant que ses chances s'amenuisaient.

\- Quoi ? crièrent en cœur Tommy et Sara qui s'étaient assis à ses côtés en l'encadrant alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans les mains.

\- Tous ces efforts pour rien ?, demanda la jeune fille.

\- Quels efforts ?, en se redressant pour les regarder d'un œil noir alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que se promener.

Mais Tommy tourna la tête et fit mine de rien, il était juste là pour surveiller son meilleur ami et être certain que rien ne lui arrive. Il n'avait pas pour mission de retrouver cette Felicity. Il visa un petit restaurant sur le bord de la route et leur proposa qu'ils mangent un morceau. Sara et Oliver hochèrent la tête, ils s'installèrent dans la salle vide et commandèrent à la serveuse d'un certain âge qui se présenta.

\- On peut rentrer à New York ce soir ?, demanda Oliver d'une voix calme.

\- C'est peut-être juste, je vais vérifier, répondit Tommy en sortant son portable. Il nota le regard triste de son ami avant qu'il ne tourne la tête pour regarder par-delà la vitre. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

\- Tu n'auras pas de regrets ?, demanda Sara.

\- Je me sens complètement à côté de la plaque, avec un sourire triste en sortant son dessin du lac et de la petite ville pour le regarder avec une certaine nostalgie.

\- Oh c'est Blue Diamond, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda la serveuse en revenant avec un pichet d'eau. Oliver leva la tête lentement pour regarder cette femme, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant. Très ressemblant, le félicita-t-elle. Hein chéri ?, en se tournant vers le comptoir pour croiser le regard de son mari.

* * *

**Cet étrange phénomène prend fin et Oliver part à la recherche de Felicity. Il s'est attaché à elle peu à peu et il s'inquiète de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. **

**Merci**** pour vos lectures, je vous embrasse. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Oliver, le cœur battant, regardait la serveuse de ce petit restaurant perdu qui avait son dessin à la main et qui le montrait à son mari de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Ce sont de beaux souvenirs, en souriant à son époux.

Oliver restait figé, le nom de la petite ville tournant dans son esprit. Ils reconnaissaient le lieu de son dessin, ils le connaissaient. Et il eut un certain soulagement en ayant la confirmation qu'il touchait enfin au but.

\- Blue Diamond !, murmura-t-il. Blue Diamond c'est ça !, maintenant excité. Et c'est près d'ici n'est-ce pas ?, plein d'espoir en se redressant déjà prêt à retrouver ce lieu.

\- Mais…, commença la femme un peu gênée.

\- Blue Diamond…, tenta son mari sur le même ton et Oliver se laissa retomber sur son siège en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oliver !, l'interpella Tommy d'une voix sérieuse le regard sur son portable. Il releva la tête, Blue Diamond c'est…, en regardant Sara et en cherchant de l'aide.

\- Mon dieu ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Là où la comète…, en regardant cette fois Oliver.

Il leur faisait face, il sentait le monde différent, comme si le temps ralentissait alors que son esprit prenait conscience des nouvelles informations qu'il recevait. Il entendait mais il ne comprenait pas. Il déglutit, ramassa ses affaires, arracha son dessin des mains de la serveuse et sortit sans attendre. Il devait trouver Felicity. Tommy sortit à son tour et retrouva Oliver dehors pour le retenir. Il attrapa Oliver par les épaules pour lui faire face mais il resta muet en le voyant aussi perdu. Le patron du restaurant sortit à son tour avec Sara et leur proposa de les accompagner jusqu'à la petite ville.

Oliver sur le siège passager regardait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il allait enfin voir cet endroit où il avait passé tant de temps et c'était la seule idée à laquelle il voulait penser pour l'instant. La voiture ralentit et il regarda par-delà le pare-brise devant lui. Il aperçut des barrières, un grillage un peu défoncé et des rubans jaunes tirés pour limiter l'accès au lieu.

Il ouvrit à la volée la portière quand la voiture s'immobilisa, mit un pied à terre et se mit à courir pour se rapprocher de la délimitation. Son cœur battait fort, il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement et ralentit avant de s'arrêter en voyant le paysage qui n'était que chaos. Le lac qu'il revoyait dans sa mémoire n'avait plus les mêmes contours, il était plus grand et il n'y avait plus de petits espaces de verdure alentours. La terre n'était plus que du sable qui s'étendait plus loin en désert.

Il restait figé, son regard balayant les restes des immeubles détruits, les wagons de trains ensevelis à moitié dans le sable, les poteaux électriques renversés sur le sol et le tout recouvert d'une couche de terre et de sable. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, son esprit ne voulait pas encore intégrer ce que ça voulait dire et pourtant...

Tommy et Sara s'approchèrent derrière Oliver en découvrant à leur tour en contrebas le spectacle de désolation qui leur serra le cœur.

\- Tu es certain que c'est ici ?, demanda Sara à Tommy en rejoignant leur ami, le regard troublé par le paysage et les conséquences de la catastrophe.

\- Impossible Oliver a dû se tromper, répondit Tommy tout bas.

\- Non, d'une voix frêle. Cette cours, en se tournant vers un grand bâtiment, ces montagnes, qu'il voyait se dresser loin en arrière. Ce lycée, je m'en souviens parfaitement !, en élevant la voix et en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Impossible, répondit Tommy en secouant la tête. Il y a trois ans une catastrophe a causé des centaines de morts, en regardant Oliver avec tristesse.

\- Des morts…, murmura-t-il. Il y a trois ans, d'une voix plus basse. Des morts... Impossible, affirma-t-il ne comprenant pas ses souvenirs, ce qu'il découvrait et ce qu'il avait pu vivre. J'ai les mémos qu'elle m'a laissés, s'écria Oliver en reprenant espoir.

Il attrapa son portable et le retira de sa poche avec agitation le cœur battant. Il avait le moyen de prouver qu'il avait raison. Felicity lui avait écrit il y a peu de temps. Il ouvrit l'application et son cœur se serra quand son regard tomba sur le commentaire.

« _On pourra voir la comète !_ »

Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer, Felicity avait vu la comète. Il fixait intensément cette phrase mais elle se brouilla, les lettres changèrent, se mélangèrent. Il se frotta les yeux mais les lettres continuèrent à se mélanger jusqu'à ce que le message n'ait plus aucun sens et il finit par disparaître. Oliver avait beau serrer son portable dans sa main, focaliser son regard sur l'écran, les entrées et les notes s'effaçaient les unes après les autres sur son calendrier.

\- Non… non. Elles ont disparu…, d'une voix rapide et serrée par l'émotion

Tommy surveillait son ami depuis le siège arrière de la voiture. Oliver s'était refermé sur lui après avoir passé un long moment devant cette ville en cendres. Il l'avait reconduit jusqu'à la voiture, l'avait installé sur le siège passager en essayant de trouver les mots pour le rassurer mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Son meilleur ami était perdu dans ses souvenirs et Tommy ressentit une colère intense contre cette fille qui avait joué un sale tour à son meilleur ami.

Oliver ne voyait plus ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il était inconscient de ce monde. Il avait la gorge serrée, sentait un grand vide dans son torse et repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Felicity. Une idée tentait de s'imposer à son esprit. Et tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle s'effaçait.

Tommy soupira, Oliver avait sans doute besoin de plus que seulement des mots de soutien et il demanda au patron du restaurant de les déposer à la bibliothèque. Il prit la direction de leur petit groupe, expliqua ce qu'il cherchait à la bibliothécaire et elle les installa dans le coin qui rassemblait tous les documents sur l'événement concernant la comète.

Oliver s'installa à une table près de Tommy en pilote automatique alors que Sara passait en revue les livres sur les rayonnages et en ramena quelques un de plus.

\- La comète a une durée orbitale de 1200 ans, commença à lire Tommy à voix haute. Elle s'est approchée de la terre il y a trois ans. Personne n'avait prédit que son noyau se briserait. Plus de 500 morts et blessés…, finit-il plus bas.

Oliver tressaillit et son regard se posa sur un livre de photographies où le lac de Blue Diamond brillait. Il ouvrit le livre et tourna la première page pour découvrir au fil de celles-ci certaines photos qui étaient presque la copie de ses dessins.

\- Un fragment devenu météorite a frappé le sol, continua Tommy en lisant le livre intitulé « Blue Diamond, la ville disparue ».

Oliver tapa une recherche dans la barre du navigateur de l'ordinateur à disposition « _météorite + Blue Diamond + dégâts_ ». Il découvrit des images alors que ses amis lui racontaient ce qu'ils trouvaient dans les livres ou ce dont ils se souvenaient de cette catastrophe qui avait touché le pays.

\- C'était le jour de la fête du travail, raconta Tommy. Le point d'impact est là, lui montra-t-il sur une carte.

Il tourna la page et ils découvrirent un schéma qui montrait l'étendue de la zone frappée par les dégâts.

\- A 20h42, le morceau de météorite est tombé là où les gens s'étaient réunis pour la fête, continua-t-il d'une petite voix en faisant attention aux réactions d'Oliver mais il semblait presque prostré.

Sara s'approcha de la table où ils étaient installés et déposa le registre des victimes dessus avec respect.

\- Cinq cents morts, un tiers des habitants, murmura-t-elle ému par ce drame. Oliver ouvrit le livre avec empressement en voyant le titre et chercha frénétiquement un nom.

\- Aujourd'hui plus personne n'habite là, continua Tommy mais Oliver ne l'écoutait plus alors que son regard suivait son doigt qui glissait sur les pages. Il suivait la liste interminable de noms et sa gorge se serra quand son regard se posa sur l'un d'eux.

\- Ray et Barry, en murmurant d'une voix cassée, la main tremblante. Son doigt passa au suivant, Felicity Smoak, dix-sept ans, en voyant les lettres noires se détacher sur la page.

\- C'est elle ?, demanda Sara penchée sur son épaule. C'est une erreur !, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est morte il y a trois ans !

\- J'ai parlé avec elle il y a deux ou trois semaines !, répondit Oliver. Elle m'a dit qu'on verrait la comète ! donc…, en relevant la tête.

_Es-tu en train de faire un rêve ?_, entend-il résonner dans son esprit alors qu'il voyait son reflet sur la vitre face à lui.

\- Je… Qu'est-ce que…, marmonna-t-il.

.

Sara s'était installée dans le hall du petit motel où ils avaient réservé leur chambre. Elle tira sur sa cigarette en fermant les yeux et souffla la fumée lentement qu'elle regarda s'élever dans les airs.

\- C'est animé !, constata-t-elle d'une voix douce avec ironie quand Tommy apparut sur le seuil de la pièce.

Seul résonnait le chant des grillons cachés dans la nuit et le bruit rare du moteur d'une voiture au loin.

\- Désolé il ne restait qu'une seule chambre, s'excusa Tommy en la rejoignant.

\- Aucun problème, avec un petit sourire avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Où est Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle alors que Tommy glissait des pièces dans le distributeur pour commander une tasse de café.

\- Il lit des articles sur Blue Diamond, des journaux, des magazines… Tout ce qu'il trouve !, dans un soupir.

Il attrapa sa tasse en carton et s'assit à côté de Sara en lui jetant un regard.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu fumes ?

Sara regarda la cigarette, une sorte de prolongement de sa main, le papier fin brûlé en son bout et elle la fit rebondir en tapant son pouce sur l'extrémité maintenue entre ses doigts.

\- Pourtant j'avais arrêté…, avec un regard triste.

Tommy l'observa un long moment. Elle paraissait aussi troublée que lui de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

\- Que penses-tu de son histoire ?, demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Il crut qu'elle n'allait pas répondre alors que les secondes passaient et qu'elle tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

\- Je l'aimais bien ces derniers temps…, avoua-t-elle et Tommy la regarda un peu surpris de cette précision. Il a toujours été un type bien mais là, quelque chose l'animait… c'était touchant. Elle fit une pause en repensant à tout ce qu'il leur avait avoué. Ce que raconte Oliver me semble insensé. Mais il a dû rencontrer quelqu'un et cette personne l'a changé. Ça c'est certain, son regard se perdant au loin.

.

Oliver, enfermé dans la chambre, était penché sur un nouvel article qui relatait tous les événements de Blue Diamond. Il avait beau lire et lire encore, c'était toujours la même chose et rien ne l'aidait à comprendre. Il attrapa son portable posé sur la table à côté de lui, le déverrouilla et ouvrit l'application de son journal.

« _Aucune entrée_ » s'afficha et il sentit son cœur se tordre.

Les doigts resserrés autour de son téléphone, il sentit ses yeux picoter. Il se pencha en avant pour poser son front sur l'article ouvert sur la table.

Tout n'était peut-être qu'un rêve pensa-t-il avec déception. Il avait reconnu les paysages peut-être à cause des images vues il y a trois ans. Sinon… un fantôme ?, se demanda-t-il en tournant la tête posée sur ses bras sur le côté et en ouvrant les yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas se faire à cette idée sinon tout n'aurait été qu'illusion. Il ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux.

\- Son nom…, en se redressant, c'était quoi ?, se demanda-t-il la voix rauque alors que sa mémoire s'effilochait.

Le silence fut brisé par la porte et Sara entra pour avertir Oliver que Tommy était encore dans le hall du motel.

\- Sara… je n'ai dit que des choses étranges. Je suis désolé, voulut-il s'excuser.

Il avait entraîné ses amis dans ce voyage qui n'avait pas de sens et les avait inquiétés pour rien. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer chez eux.

* * *

**Et là je crains de vous avoir perdu...**

**Oliver pensait retrouver Felicity mais il apprend qu'elle a disparu depuis trois ans. Encore un peu de patience pour avoir une explication.**

**Merci pour vos lecture, je vous embrasse. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Sara sourit aux excuses d'Oliver et le rassura. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui elle aussi comme ses amis, et elle avait voulu être là pour lui en apprenant qu'il partait pour résoudre ce qui semblait le rendre triste. Elle l'aimait beaucoup et elle voulait être là pour lui comme il pouvait être là pour elle mais il ne semblait pas aller mieux. Elle s'installa face à lui et ouvrit un des livres concernant Blue Diamond empilés sur la table.

\- Ces tresses sont jolies, en découvrant une des spécialités de la petite ville sur les images. C'est comme celle que tu portes au poignet, c'est une tresse aussi non ?

\- Ça ?, demanda Oliver étonné en levant la main. C'était il y a longtemps. Quelqu'un me l'a donné. Je le porte parfois comme talisman. Qui c'était ?, se demanda-t-il alors que son regard restait fixé sur ce lien tressé enroulé autour de son poignet.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche pour te détendre, en posant sur lui un regard amical.

\- Oui… enfin non, en se penchant en avant, s'accoudant sur la table. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le cordon pour sentir les fils entrelacés. Une personne qui faisait des tresses m'a dit qu'elles représentent le cours du temps. Elles se mêlent, se nouent et se renouent. C'est ça le fil du temps. Peut-être là-bas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'un souvenir flou se dessinait dans sa mémoire.

Il se redressa, fouilla parmi tous les documents étalés sur la table et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il déplia une carte qu'il déposa par-dessus tous les articles et les livres.

Sara regarda Oliver en silence alors que son regard cherchait avec attention. Ses épaules tombèrent légèrement en le voyant agir si étrangement. Oliver semblait perdre l'esprit.

Le jeune homme resta debout toute la nuit et finit par s'endormir sur la table par-dessus tous les documents qu'il avait épluchés avec attention et appréhension. Lui aussi n'était pas loin de penser qu'il perdait l'esprit.

_Oliver…_, murmura une voix.

Il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

_Oliver…_, répéta-t-elle avec crainte.

Il gémit faiblement mais ne bougea pas.

_Tu ne te souviens pas de moi… ?_, gémit la voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et posa le regard sur son bracelet. Il avait besoin de réponse, il devait comprendre, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant.

Sara se réveilla en entendant un bruit léger. Elle se redressa mais ne vit rien elle se leva alors de son lit et se rendit compte qu'Oliver n'était plus installé à la table de la chambre. Elle s'approcha et découvrit un mot griffonné.

«_ Je dois aller quelque part. Retournez à New York sans moi. Oliver_ »

Oliver partit retrouver le propriétaire du petit restaurant très tôt dans la matinée encore froide et il lui décrivit l'endroit où il voulait aller. L'homme le regarda sérieusement et hocha la tête. Ce jeune homme lui avait donné une impression étrange la veille alors qu'il apprenait que le village qu'il recherchait avait été détruit voilà trois ans de ça. Il semblait animé par un espoir fragile qui lui paraissait presque dément de trouver quelque chose même après ce qu'il avait vu. L'homme le conduisit jusqu'au départ du sentier dont il lui parla, lui offrit un repas et posa sa main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne sorte de la voiture.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça ?, lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. On annonce du mauvais temps et il ne vaut mieux pas se retrouver dans ces endroits sauvages à ces moments-là.

Oliver le rassura, il ferait attention et ferait demi-tour si c'était trop dangereux. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, il allait s'enfoncer dans un endroit reculé, seul, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il sentait qu'il devait y aller. C'était la dernière chance qu'il avait d'avoir des réponses même si la raison pour laquelle il devait s'y rendre restait floue.

Oliver descendit de voiture en remerciant encore une fois le patron du petit restaurant et leva la tête. Son regard embrassa les pics des montagnes environnantes. Le ciel était rempli de nuages menaçants et il fit un premier pas pour gravir le chemin alors que la voiture s'éloignait. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement une pluie drue tomba. Il se mit à courir et par chance trouva une grotte creusée dans un rocher qui lui servie d'abri. Il y resta un moment en étudiant les différents sentiers qui se dessinaient sur la carte qu'il avait emportée et son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur son bracelet.

Les fils s'assemblent, prennent forme, se mêlent, se nouent puis se démêlent et se renouent c'est ça le fil du temps, entendit-il résonner dans sa mémoire.

Oliver reprit son chemin sous une pluie moins forte, il avança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, la pente devint plus raide, il en atteignit le sommet péniblement alors qu'il glissait sur le sol détrempé. Il se retrouva sur une crête et le paysage se découvrit en contrebas. Devant lui, encaissé dans une sorte de cratère, s'étendait un paysage verdoyant et au centre de cette clairière un arbre seul se dressait.

\- C'est là, murmura-t-il alors que cette vue résonnait avec ses souvenirs qui s'affermirent un peu plus. Ses mots donnèrent naissance à une légère brume dans l'air froid qui se dissipa rapidement. C'est vraiment là !, sans arriver à croire qu'il avait enfin trouvé un lieu qui était exactement le même que celui qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas un rêve, alors que son cœur se réveillait et que son espoir renaissait avec plus de force.

Il observait ce paysage qu'il avait déjà vu sous le soleil et qui cette fois était nimbé d'une brume. Le corps tremblant, il fit un premier pas pour descendre sur l'autre versant de la crête et s'approcher de cet arbre. La brume était plus intense au-dessus de l'herbe et il avança lentement en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds. Il s'arrêta devant une mare formée par la pluie et qui entourait l'arbre.

\- A partir d'ici c'est l'au-delà, murmura-t-il.

Oliver éclaira sa lampe torche, avança avec appréhension et mit un pied dans l'eau puis l'autre. Il se retrouva rapidement avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et il continua d'avancer. Il frissonna, il était trempé à cause de la pluie incessante et l'eau froide qui le traversa le gela jusqu'aux os. Il continua d'avancer tout de même et arriva enfin de l'autre côté. Il monta la pente légère et sortit de l'eau pour se retrouver sous les grandes branches de l'arbre immense. Il fit encore quelques pas et s'approcha de son tronc fort presque avec respect et appréhension.

Il aperçut le cordon rouge tressé qu'il avait attaché autour d'une branche haute. Il revit le visage de Donna rayonnant sous le soleil de cette belle journée.

\- Felicity… viendrait de trois ans avant que la comète ne tombe ?, en regardant les fils s'échappant du cordon détrempé qui pendait. Nos fils du temps étaient décalés.

Il frissonna encore une fois en regardant le cordon qu'il avait attaché et ces quelques fils qui se détachaient peu à peu. C'était une part d'elle, pensa-t-il.

\- Felicity…, dans un murmure, je vais remonter dans le temps…, en tendant la main pour toucher le cordon, pour avoir une seconde chance.

Il l'attrapa, referma ses doigts dessus et tira. Le nœud résista légèrement alors il tira un peu plus fort et il se défit cette fois presque sans difficulté. Il voulut faire un pas pour reculer mais il se sentit partir en arrière. Il fut incapable de retrouver son équilibre et tomba.

\- La comète, murmura-t-il en voyant briller les reflets de sa lampe torche sur les feuilles à travers les branches de l'arbre avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Son esprit se brouilla en voyant le cordon danser dans les airs. Et il vit la comète, le noyau se briser en deux, ces lueurs dans le ciel sombre. Il prit de la distance au-dessus du monde comme si son esprit s'élevait, il vit cette vague qui naquit sous l'effet de la collision. Tout s'effaça avant qu'une cellule ne commence à se diviser. L'amas grossit peu à peu, il entendit des pleurs et il aperçut un nourrisson agitant les bras et les jambes. Une jeune femme blonde à côté le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus attendrit et heureux.

« _Felicity… c'est ton nom _», dit-elle en regardant son enfant.

Une paire de ciseaux coupa le cordon et Oliver se sentit tomber une nouvelle fois en arrière le cordon rouge autour duquel il resserra les doigts se déroulant alors qu'il voyait un homme et une femme poser pour une photo, leur fille entre eux qui leur tenait la main. Tous avaient un sourire heureux et ils semblaient épanouis dans ce monde.

« _Vous êtes mes trésors… _», alors que Donna prenait dans ses bras son mari et sa fille.

Les scènes se succédaient mais elles n'étaient plus aussi heureuses. Des disputes, des cris, des pleurs. Le père de Felicity qui claquait la porte. Il leur avait tourné le dos, s'était éloigné et les avait laissé se débrouiller seules. Donna qui affichait un sourire pour rassurer sa fille. Elle qui cumulait deux emplois, qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais il y avait aussi ces jours plus difficiles où Felicity ne comprenait pas et lui désobéissait. A nouveau des cris et des larmes, une colère et une tristesse immense.

Oliver continuait de tomber alors que le cordon qu'il tenait à la main se déroulait sans fin. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer, cette sensation de vide l'entraînait toujours plus loin et l'emportait.

Puis le temps et sa chute semblèrent se ralentir, il vit la page d'un cahier se tourner et ces phrases.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ »

« _Et toi alors ?_ », la voix de Felicity flottant dans le cosmos.

Il la vit écrire sur sa main, puis il l'aperçut écrire sur son visage, les sourcils froncés.

« _Reste modeste ! Tu n'as même pas de petite-amie !_ »

Les scènes s'enchaînaient et Felicity était maintenant en train de se coiffer devant son miroir.

« _Je les envie en ce moment. Ils sont ensemble._ » et ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Cette Felicity fut remplacée par une autre qui marchait dans le parc avec Barry et le jeune homme avait l'air tendu.

« Je vais à New York »

« Non attends », en voulant la retenir.

Il entraperçut ensuite ses cheveux blonds coupés, tomber autour de ses épaules.

« Elle sera au maximum de sa clarté ? », alors qu'elle se préparait devant son miroir pour se rendre à la fête.

\- Felicity ne reste pas là ! Quitte la ville avant que la comète ne tombe, cria Oliver à travers le temps.

Mais Felicity ne l'entendait pas. Elle continuait de marcher avec ses amis et elle pointa le ciel et la comète avec un sourire.

\- Felicity ! vas-t-en !, lui cria-t-il encore une fois plus fort alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour voir le ciel briller.

Un premier rocher tomba à travers la nuit et un mur de terre fut projeté à des kilomètres de hauteur sous la force de l'impact.

\- Felicity !, hurla Oliver de toutes ses forces, alors que les météorites tombaient maintenant en nombre. Felicity !, alors que ses cordes vocales étaient sur le point de se briser.

Oliver vit le regard de la jeune fille s'agrandir face à cette menace soudaine, les étoiles tombantes se réfléchissant dans ses yeux. Et puis plus rien.

* * *

**je vois que vous avez plein d'hypothèses sur Felicity et son lien avec Oliver et le mystère s'épaissit. **

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Oliver ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et sa respiration sembla reprendre dans un hoquet. Il se redressa et aperçut qu'il était dans le lit de Felicity. Il leva les mains devant ses yeux, aperçut sa poitrine se dessiner sous sa nuisette et sentit le chatouillis de ses cheveux courts sur ses joues.

\- Je suis redevenu Felicity, dans un souffle murmuré. Donc elle vit !, d'une voix plus forte en sentant un poids disparaître de sa poitrine.

La surprise fut remplacée par la stupeur et ses émotions le rattrapèrent. Il resserra ses bras autour de son corps en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et se serra dans ses bras en se penchant en avant. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler alors qu'il était envahi par un soulagement immense.

\- Felicity ?

Oliver releva la tête en entendant la voix inquiète. Donna se trouvait sur le seuil de la chambre et l'observait avec anxiété. Il eut l'impression que ses larmes redoublaient et il se leva sans attendre pour prendre Donna dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.

\- Felicity ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, lui demanda la mère de Felicity le cœur serré à la voir si émue en passant une main sur sa tête.

\- Je… je…, d'une voix étranglée. Un cauchemar… j'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Oliver sans défaire sa prise.

\- Tu veux en parler ?, en serrant ses bras autour de sa fille qu'elle sentait tremblante.

\- Non… ça va aller, en reniflant et en reprenant son calme peu à peu. Ça va, en se détachant d'elle. Je vais me préparer pour aller en classe.

\- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici, en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Oliver refusa et un quart d'heure plus tard il était debout face aux informations qui passaient à la télévision. Campé sur ses pieds, les bras croisés, il était concentré sur ce qui défilait sous ses yeux.

«_ Depuis une semaine, la comète est visible même à l'œil nu. Vers 19h40, elle sera proche de la Terre et atteindra sa plus grande brillance…_ »

\- Ce soir…, marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est donc pas trop tard.

Donna arriva dans la cuisine sans bruit derrière sa fille et l'observa, figée ainsi dans un rayon de soleil.

\- Hé…, d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas Felicity n'est-ce pas ? Oliver sursauta et fit volte-face pour croiser le regard de Donna.

\- Maman…, murmura-t-il surpris. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la peine de mentir ou de cacher ce qui arrivait, Donna l'avait compris. Tu le savais ?, demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- Non. Mais la mémoire m'est revenue en te voyant ces derniers temps.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette phrase sibylline. Elle prit place à la table de la cuisine et Oliver en fit autant en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Moi aussi, petite, je faisais des rêves étranges, en leur servant un café. Ceux de la vie d'un autre, en relevant les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa fille un peu différent de celui qu'elle connaissait.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux en apprenant que ce phénomène n'était pas isolé et prit en main la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Mais de qui ?, se demanda-t-elle en portant sa tasse à sa bouche pour boire une gorgée de café, le regard dans le vague. Ma mémoire a disparu. N'oublie pas cette expérience, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Les rêves disparaissent après le réveil, avec regrets. Ma mère aussi a connu la même expérience. Certaines femmes de notre famille avaient cette capacité mais elles ne se souvenaient jamais en détails de ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

\- Peut-être que les rêves de Felicity sont un pouvoir surnaturel, marmonna Oliver. Ils permettent une nouvelle chance…, avec une excitation nouvelle. Maintenant tout repose sur moi !, la voix pleine de certitude. Ce soir, une comète va tomber et ils vont tous mourir.

Donna le regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander qui il était qu'Oliver se levait et sortait en courant de la maison. Il courut rapidement jusqu'au lycée en se rendant compte de l'urgence de la situation, il avait une chance de les prévenir et il devait agir. Il se demanda pendant un bref instant à qui il allait pouvoir faire croire ça mais il devait essayer. Il ne les laisserait pas mourir.

Il arriva dans la cours chercha autour de lui et aperçut au loin Ray et Barry qui discutaient un peu à l'écart. Il les rejoignit en courant et dérapa sur les gravillons en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as Felicity ?, demanda Barry en ouvrant de grands yeux presque choqué.

\- Tes cheveux !, articula Ray avec difficultés en les pointant du doigt, la bouche ouverte.

\- C'était mieux avant, hein ?, en glissant une main dedans, ses doigts séparant quelques mèches.

\- Et c'est tout ?, demanda Barry sans comprendre le comportement de leur amie.

\- Peu importe, d'une voix plus forte en secouant la tête et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Si on ne fait rien, on meurt ce soir, affirma-t-il.

\- Quoi ?, s'écrièrent les garçons en s'étranglant, alors qu'ils attiraient les regards de leurs camarades de classe non loin d'eux.

\- Nous devons agir !, d'une voix directive et intransigeante.

Oliver prit la direction des opérations et envoya Barry dans la supérette du quartier pour faire des provisions. La vendeuse qui le connaissait bien posa sur lui un regard méfiant.

\- Tu n'as pas cours à cette heure de la journée Barry ?

\- Heu... on doit sauver la ville, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Hein ?

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, paya et sortit pour retrouver ses amis rapidement dans la chambre de Ray.

Oliver avait donné pour mission à Ray de se renseigner sur un moyen de communication. Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé autour duquel des tas de documents et de matériel inconnu à Oliver jonchaient le sol. Les étagères regorgeaient également de matériel en tout genre que Ray semblait utiliser pour bricoler. Ray face à son ordinateur expliqua son idée à Oliver.

\- Radio d'urgence. Tu vois tous ces hauts parleurs en ville ?, demanda-t-il tout en tapant les mots clés « _superposition, fréquences_ » sur une barre de moteur de recherche.

\- Ça va marcher !, s'exclama Oliver avec excitation en comprenant son idée. Assis à côté de Ray sur son canapé, il se rapprocha de lui pour mieux voir sur l'écran ce qui s'affichait.

\- Hé me colle pas !, ronchonna Ray en se penchant pour s'éloigner d'Oliver qui avait le nez presque collé à l'écran.

\- Tu es intimidé ou quoi ?, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de lui donner un coup de coude pour plaisanter avec une grimace.

\- Hé ! Arrête !, s'énerva un peu plus Ray.

\- T'es vraiment un mec sympa, s'amusa Oliver en voyant la gêne évidente du brun.

Ils furent interrompus par Barry qui ouvrit avec difficulté la porte de la chambre de Ray et la poussa de son pied les bras chargés de courses.

\- Voilà les courses, annonça-t-il le souffle court d'avoir couru.

Ils vidèrent les sacs et se partagèrent la nourriture principalement composée de gâteaux et de biscuits.

\- Alors votre plan d'évacuation ?, demanda Barry intéressé par leurs avancées.

Oliver et Ray échangèrent un regard de connivence, un sourire perfide releva les coins de leur bouche et ils partagèrent un rire diabolique avant de commencer à expliquer les détails du plan à Barry.

\- Une bombe ?!, s'exclama celui-ci inquiet.

\- Dans l'entreprise de mon père, il y a du gel explosif aqueux, expliqua Ray et Oliver reprit la suite des explications.

\- Hacker les fréquences ?!, demanda Barry d'une voix plus aiguë après un moment.

\- Facile de détourner la radio d'urgence d'un tel bled, s'amusa Ray alors qu'Oliver hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

\- On diffusera l'ordre d'évacuation depuis le lycée, expliqua-t-il à son tour. Là, en pointant une croix rouge entourée d'un cercle sur la carte de la ville, c'est hors zone sinistrée. La cours du lycée peut donc servir de refuge.

\- Un crime parfait, commenta Barry anxieux en regardant les annotations sur la carte. Plus au nord, il vit une croix dessinée d'un trait épais et la délimitation autour de celle-ci qui marquait la chute de la météorite. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, pensa-t-il.

\- Barry tu t'occuperas de la radio, annonça Oliver en le regardant avec sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Moi ?, en se pointant du doigt et en posant sur Oliver un regard angoissé.

\- T'es du club radio, lui rappela Ray. Moi je m'occuperai des explosifs.

\- Et moi du conseiller !, compléta Oliver.

\- La mairie doit se mobiliser pour évacuer tous les habitants, expliqua Ray.

\- Si moi sa fille je parle au conseiller, il écoutera.

\- Stratégie parfaite !, conclut Ray avec un grand sourire. Barry les regardait et les écoutait exposer ce plan avec enthousiasme. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était le plus fantasque de leur bande, mais il fallait croire qu'il était celui qui avait le plus la tête sur les épaules aujourd'hui.

\- Bah… je me fous des détails, répondit Barry en secouant la tête. Mais tout ça c'est du vent, vous vous en rendez compte ?, leur demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se recula sur son siège en sentant son espoir s'envoler, si les amis de Felicity ne le croyaient pas il ne pourrait rien faire. Il était touché que Barry ne le crois pas mais il le comprenait aussi. Si Tommy était venu le voir en lui disant qu'il savait qu'une catastrophe allait arriver et qu'ils pouvaient l'éviter car il avait déjà vu tout ce qui allait se passer il l'aurait surement traité de menteur.

\- Tu connais l'origine du lac de Blue Diamond ?, demanda Ray à Barry. Une météorite, en lui mettant sous les yeux une page internet et toutes les explications. Il y a mille ans une météorite est tombée ici.

Oliver tourna la tête en écoutant Ray donner ces explications.

\- C'est ça ! Tu as raison !, en levant la main pour qu'il frappe dedans son espoir revenant en sentant le soutien de Ray qui frappa sa main. On va agir ensemble, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

\- On va agir ensemble, répéta Ray en hochant la tête et ils se tournèrent vers Barry.

\- On va agir ensemble…, répéta ce dernier d'une voix moins assurée.

* * *

**Oliver a une chance de sauver la vie de Felicity avec l'aide de ses amis mais est-ce que ça va être aussi simple...**

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Oliver partit voir le père de Felicity à la mairie. Il avait compris que c'était un homme qui ne faisait pas toujours les bons choix et qui avait tendance à flirter avec les limites de la légalité mais il était persuadé qu'il écouterait sa fille et l'aiderait.

Il chercha son bureau, se présenta à sa secrétaire et demanda à voir son père rapidement. La jeune femme la regarda un peu perplexe avant de prendre son téléphone en main et de passer un coup de fil. Oliver s'éloigna du bureau et déambula en attendant d'avoir le feu vert. La secrétaire raccrocha, il se tourna vers elle et elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Oliver respira un bon coup et poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans un bureau sobre qui donnait une impression de prestance. Il sentait son cœur battre avec force et se demanda comment se conduisait Felicity avec son père.

Il remarqua que l'homme releva à peine les yeux des documents qu'il était en train de signer pour regarder sa fille.

\- Entre, lui ordonna-t-il en reprenant ses signatures.

Oliver fit un nouveau pas pour se rapprocher mais s'arrêta à une certaine distance de respect. Il se racla la gorge et se lança dans son explication. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre mais Noah Smoak l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Il faut évacuer la ville ce soir donc…, pour en venir à ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tais-toi !, cria Noah en frappant du poing sur le bureau.

Oliver se tut et se tendit en écarquillant les yeux sous la violence de son ton. Le père de Felicity soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Sa fille était en train de perdre la tête, elle parlait de la comète que toute la ville s'apprêtait à voir ce soir.

\- La comète qui se brise et tombe sur la ville, en contenant difficilement son exaspération. Cinq cents personnes qui meurent, en regardant la ville par la fenêtre de son bureau. Quelles foutaises ! Si tu es sérieuse tu es malade !, d'un ton dédaigneux.

Oliver fut surpris par ce ton et sursauta à cette agression.

\- Ce symptôme de mythomanie vient du côté de ta mère, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus bas pour lui. J'appelle une voiture. Tu vas aller consulter un médecin, sans regarder sa fille. Je ne t'écouterai qu'après ça, en cherchant le contact dans son portable.

Oliver sentit une colère prendre possession de lui et s'approcha d'un pas rapide et raide. Il posa une main sur le bureau de son père en frappant dessus.

\- Tu dois m'écouter !, lui cria-t-il au visage en empoignant sa cravate.

Noah se dressa de son fauteuil sous l'effet de la prise et resta figé face à sa fille en clignant des yeux. Oliver ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte de son geste. Il avait été submergé par la colère en se rendant compte que le père de Felicity ne la croyait pas, mais surtout par son ton si condescendant à son égard et à celui de Donna. En quelques phrases il avait traîné Felicity et sa mère plus bas que terre.

Il avait la gorge serrée et ressentait une peine immense pour elle, il relâcha sa prise doucement en desserrant ses doigts sur la cravate du père de Felicity et Noah se recula en regardant sa fille choqué.

\- Felicity… non. Tu… Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

Oliver reprit la direction de chez Felicity la tête basse et en traînant des pieds. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le père de Felicity n'avait rien voulu entendre et il n'était pas certain que le plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Ray puisse se dérouler correctement. Il leva la tête en entendant un petit garçon dans la rue crier après ses amis.

\- On se verra à la fête ce soir !

Le second petit garçon et la petite fille lui firent signe de la main et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à croiser celui d'Oliver qui venait en sens inverse. Il les regarda avancer vers lui, ils étaient si jeune, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux et pourtant ce soir ils allaient mourir. Il attrapa le petit garçon par les épaules et se baissa légèrement en avant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- N'y allez pas, d'une voix agitée. Fuyez la ville ! Prévenez vos amis, en resserrant ses doigts sur ses épaules.

\- Ça va pas la tête ?, se défendit le petit garçon en se dégageant de la prise d'Oliver.

\- Viens on y va, dit la petite fille d'une voix inquiète en attrapant la main de son camarade.

Oliver le relâcha d'une main tremblante, se redressa et les regarda partir le cœur lourd. Il entendit Barry crier en arrivant en courant derrière lui mais il gardait le regard sur ses enfants sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda Barry en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il ne bougea pas, il était persuadé que s'il avait été Felicity il aurait pu les convaincre… mais pas lui.

\- Ils doivent quitter la ville avant la tombée de la nuit. S'ils restent, ils sont morts !, en se tournant vers Barry le regard agité et en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le secouer.

\- Felicity calme-toi ! Ecoute, il y a quelques jours tu es partie à New York. Et depuis tu es encore plus bizarre !

\- New York ?, demanda Oliver en se calmant d'un coup.

\- Hé, vous êtes là, entendirent-ils crier. Ray arriva en vélo et mit un pied à terre en s'arrêtant à leur niveau. Comment s'est passé la discussion avec ton père ?, demanda-t-il à Oliver.

Ce dernier s'était figé à la révélation de Barry et il ne répondit pas à Ray.

\- Hé qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?, demanda-t-il à Barry et ce dernier secoua la tête ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à leur amie.

Oliver avait levé la tête et son regard se perdit sur le sommet de la montagne qu'il avait gravi déjà deux fois.

_Tu es là ?_, se demanda-t-il en sentant un frisson remonter le long de son dos.

\- Il y a quelque chose là-bas ? demanda Ray à Barry à voix basse alors que leur amie restait figée.

\- Prête-moi ton vélo, demanda soudainement Oliver en repoussant Ray.

\- Hé attends Felicity !, cria celui-ci mais Oliver ne ralentit pas. Et notre plan ?, s'écria-t-il.

\- Prépare-le comme prévu. Je compte sur toi, hurla Oliver à son tour en s'éloignant.

.

Felicity se réveilla et se redressa lentement en position assise en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dehors. Elle prit conscience lentement qu'elle était dans le corps d'Oliver, fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'elle et elle releva la tête pour voir les branches de l'arbre qui l'abritait.

\- Je suis redevenue Oliver, en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

Elle se leva lentement, leva la tête pour regarder au loin et porta une main à ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil éclatant. Elle reconnut l'endroit où elle était et se demanda pourquoi Oliver, lui, était ici dans cette clairière.

Elle s'éloigna de l'arbre, traversa le champ en prenant en sens inverse le chemin qu'Oliver avait suivi pour arriver jusque-là. Elle remonta la pente, grimpa lentement et se retrouva sur la crête par-delà laquelle se trouvait Blue Diamond.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle vacilla, sa respiration se coupa et elle porta une main à sa bouche.

La ville avait… disparu. Devant ses yeux s'étendait un lac plus grand que celui qu'elle connaissait et sur la rive duquel Blue Diamond avait été construite. Elle revit dans son esprit la comète qui fonçait vers le sol et son cœur se serra à lui faire mal.

\- A ce moment-là…, d'une voix tremblotante, je suis morte. Elle sentit ses jambes flancher, son cœur se briser et elle s'écroula à genou sur le sol. Le regard figé sur ce paysage.

Oliver faisait appel à toutes ses forces pour pédaler le plus vite possible. Il grimpa le chemin en ralentissant à cause de la pente et des souvenirs affluèrent à sa mémoire.

_Oliver ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?_

.

Felicity sur le chemin du lycée avait averti Barry qu'elle allait à New York. Et il l'avait attrapée par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Maintenant ? Pourquoi ?, avait demandé son ami.

\- Un rendez-vous !, sans lui donner plus de détails mais il ne l'avait pas laissée tranquille.

\- Tu as un petit ami à New York ?

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, en repoussant la main de son ami, et je rentre ce soir. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

Felicity avait pris un car, un avion puis le train pour rejoindre New York en se demandant si le fait qu'elle arrive sans prévenir pourrait déranger Oliver ou le surprendre. Il n'apprécierait peut-être pas, avait-elle pensé en sentant une tension s'installer en elle mais elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour.

Elle avait débarqué enfin dans la ville et avait tenté d'appeler Oliver sur son portable.

« _Le numéro que vous appelez est hors zone…_ »

Aucune chance de se voir, avait-elle pensé. Mais si c'était possible qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Seraient-ils gênés en se retrouvant face à face ?, s'était elle demandée en marchant dans les rues de cette ville immense. Oliver serait-il mal à l'aise ? Ou bien éprouverait-il un peu de joie à la voir ?, et elle était montée dans un bus en pensant toujours à leur rencontre.

« _Le numéro que vous appelez est hors zone_ », alors que Felicity avait tenté encore une fois de joindre Oliver sur son portable en faisant une pause un instant sur un pont qui traversait une artère fréquentée. Une brise légère s'était levée en faisant onduler ses cheveux longs qui s'étaient échappés de sa coiffure.

Aucune chance de se rencontrer, avait-elle pensé encore une fois tristement.

Mais il lui était resté au moins une certitude. S'ils se rencontraient, elle saurait de suite que c'était lui qui était en elle et que c'était elle qui était en lui.

A la fin de l'après-midi, elle s'était dirigée vers une station de métro. Celui-ci était arrivé alors qu'elle arrivait à peine sur le quai et elle était montée rapidement dedans. Le wagon était bondé et elle s'était glissée entre les passagers qui avaient le nez baissé sur leur portable ou leur livre et qui s'étaient à peine décalés pour la laisser passer.

Elle s'était arrêtée et avait relevé la tête le souffle court d'avoir cru rater son métro. Et elle s'était figée. Oliver était là. Devant elle. La tête baissée sur les pages de son livre.

.

Oliver qui peinait de plus en plus à monter la côte, glissa sur la terre et s'effondra sur le sol. Il tendit la main rapidement mais le vélo de Ray tomba du chemin escarpé dans le ravin. Il se releva rapidement en ignorant la douleur dans ses muscles.

_A ce moment-là, il y a trois ans, avant que je te connaisse…_, pensa-t-il.

.

\- Oliver…, d'une petite voix. Oliver… Oliver?, avait demandé la jeune fille. Le garçon face à Felicity dans la rame de métro bondée avait relevé la tête surpris pour la regarder. Je… je suis…, mais elle avait bien vu à son regard qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?, avait-elle demandé d'une voix émue.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes. On ne se connait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, en posant sur elle un regard suspicieux.

\- Désolée…, en faisant un pas en arrière.

C'était pourtant lui, elle n'avait pas compris et Oliver l'avait regardée comme si elle était étrange.

Le train s'était arrêté à la station suivante et Felicity s'était éloignée dans le mouvement des voyageurs.

\- Hé !, avait-elle entendu appeler. Quel est ton nom ?, lui avait demandé Oliver alors qu'elle approchait de la porte.

\- Felicity, lui avait-elle répondu emportée par le flot des passagers. Mon nom est Felicity, en détachant ses cheveux. Le cordon qui les retenait avait dansé dans l'air et Oliver l'avait attrapé.

.

Oliver courait sur le chemin qui gravissait la montagne. Il y retournait encore une fois en pensant :

_A ce moment-là, il y a trois ans tu es venu me voir !_

* * *

**Oliver a compris qu'il avait déjà rencontré Felicity mais ce n'était pas encore le bon moment...**

**Merci pour votre lecture, à demain. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Felicity, dans le corps d'Oliver, était agenouillée et essuya ses larmes. Elle finit par se relever et regarda le paysage qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Oliver !, murmura-t-elle.

\- Felicity !, entendit-elle résonner dans l'espace.

\- Oliver !, entendit le jeune homme alors qu'il était presque en haut de la crête qu'il gravissait avec difficultés.

Il y parvint à bout de souffle et couru sur la crête qui était le rebord d'un cratère, marque toujours présente d'une ancienne météorite tombée.

\- Felicity ! Tu es là dans mon corps ?, alors que son regard se posait sur l'arbre au centre de la clairière dans le cratère.

Il se souvenait qu'avant de se réveiller dans le corps de Felicity il s'était rendu ici, elle devait se trouver là, dans son corps.

\- Oliver ?, demanda Felicity alors qu'elle entendait sa voix résonner. Où es-tu Oliver ?, en regardant autour d'elle.

\- C'est Felicity, j'entends sa voix, murmura-t-il.

\- Oliver !, alors que la voix se voilait. Où es-tu Oliver ?

Ils pouvaient se retrouver, ils avaient une chance et ils se mirent à courir devant eux sur la crête à la poursuite de l'autre qui était celui qu'il cherchait depuis presque toujours.

Oliver ressentit quelque chose et s'arrêta. Felicity fut traversée par une sensation et se figea. Ils tournèrent la tête, regardant derrière eux à la recherche de ce qui avait pu les traverser.

\- Oliver…

\- Felicity…

\- …es-tu là ?, demandèrent-ils.

Ils tendirent la main face à eux, cherchant un contact, sentant qu'ils pouvaient avoir un lien peut-être plus tangible mais il n'y eut que le vide quand ils refermèrent leurs doigts et leurs cœurs se comprimèrent.

Felicity serra les lèvres. Elle y avait cru, elle avait voulu y croire tellement fort mais elle était seule et Oliver était loin de là. Elle tourna la tête vers le soleil et l'aperçut s'abaisser peu à peu vers la ligne d'horizon, le crépuscule était là et plongea le monde dans la pénombre. Elle regarda face à elle et cette fois-ci, elle aperçut une ombre se dessiner. Elle percevait le contour d'une silhouette rendu visible par cet état intermédiaire alors qu'elle avait retrouvé son propre corps. Une chose rendue possible par ce moment entre le jour et la nuit où les contours du monde s'estompent et où on peut rencontrer des êtres non humains.

\- Oliver ! Oliver ! C'est bien toi ?, d'une voix vibrante. Elle fit un pas vers lui, posa ses mains sur son torse et resserra ses doigts sur les pans de sa veste. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, un hoquet déchira sa gorge et elle sourit en même temps. Il était là, enfin là et elle pouvait le voir et le toucher.

\- Je suis venu te voir, susurra Oliver touché par les larmes qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de Felicity. C'était dur…, d'une voix émue, parce que tu étais si loin, avec un sourire.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait ?, en essuyant ses larmes. A ce moment-là j'étais…, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était morte lors de l'impact de la météorite.

\- J'ai attrapé ton cordon noué à l'arbre.

\- Tu t'es souvenu…

Felicity prit conscience de l'ampleur de tout ce qu'Oliver devait connaitre sur elle et de son intimité qu'il avait partagée. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer d'embarras et fit un pas en arrière. Oliver se raidit en voyant Felicity s'éloigner de lui et une crainte le saisit.

\- Tu n'avais pas à toucher mes seins, bégaya-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il fut surpris par sa remarque et se mit à bégayer lui aussi gêné.

\- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! Et je croyais que c'était un rêve !, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix précipitée.

\- C'est pareil idiot !

\- Pardon, en baissant la tête et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Et ça… ?, en pointant le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet oubliant son embarras. Oliver redressa la tête et regarda son poignet et ce bracelet fait de la corde tressée que Felicity lui avait donné dans le métro.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir avant notre rencontre. Comment te reconnaître ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Felicity avait fait le voyage jusqu'à New York pour le rencontrer, ils avaient une chance incroyable de se retrouver face à face dans cette ville immense peuplée de milliers d'habitants mais il était encore trop tôt pour lui. Il ne la connaissait pas encore, il ne l'avait pas vue en rêve et seul ce cordon qu'il avait gardé sans connaitre consciemment la raison était la trace de leur rencontre. Il le dénoua et le posa dans les mains de Felicity avec respect. Il se souvenait et comprenait maintenant que ce cordon était la matérialisation du lien qui les unissait.

\- Je l'ai gardé trois ans. Maintenant il est à toi, avec un sourire.

Il regarda Felicity l'attacher dans ses cheveux courts avec fascination. Il la voyait enfin. Elle était là devant lui et il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle comme s'il craignait que la perdre de vue une seule seconde l'effacerait de sa vie à tout jamais. Il l'avait déjà perdue une fois, il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

\- C'est joli ?

\- Pas mal…, osa-t-il à peine répondre alors qu'il admirait ce tableau.

\- Vraiment ? Pas mal ?, en s'agitant légèrement face à son manque évident d'intérêt. Elle savait qu'Oliver n'avait pas la même vie qu'elle, mais elle avait toujours un peu espéré même si elle ne se l'était jamais avoué intérieurement, que ce lien soit plus.

\- Désolé…

\- Tu es vraiment… !, en s'énervant mais elle se mit à rire en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'Oliver était conscient de qui elle était et qu'il était peut-être plus perdu qu'elle. Elle écouta le rire d'Oliver qui lui réchauffa le cœur et ils se calmèrent.

\- Felicity on n'a pas encore fini, reprit-il d'une voix sérieuse. Ecoute, alors qu'il levait les yeux et apercevait la comète se dessiner dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait encore.

\- La voilà, glapit Felicity.

\- Ça ira, on est toujours dans les temps, pour la rassurer.

\- Oui, en hochant la tête et en le regardant pour puiser dans son regard un peu plus de courage. Le crépuscule va prendre fin…, et elle savait que ça voulait dire qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir.

\- Pour ne pas les oublier, même après notre réveil, on va écrire nos noms, en lui attrapant la main.

Oliver sentit un courant traverser son corps quand il toucha la peau de Felicity et que son regard plongeait avec plus de profondeur dans le sien. Il resserra légèrement ses doigts dessus. Elle était là, bien présente. Avec lui. Il écrivit dans sa paume puis il lui tendit le stylo qu'elle attrapa pour écrire à son tour dans sa paume.

Oliver sursauta au bruit du stylo qui tomba à terre et releva la tête.

\- Non… ! Felicity ?, alors qu'il était maintenant seul sur la crête. Hé !, Felicity !, l'appela-t-il ne voulant pas croire qu'elle n'était déjà plus là.

Il baissa la tête sur la paume de sa main légèrement tremblante et aperçut une lettre qui n'était pas terminée. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils avaient eu si peu de temps.

\- Je voulais te dire…, murmura-t-il dans la nuit maintenant tombée, Où que tu sois dans ce monde, j'irai jusqu'à toi.

Il leva la tête, regarda le ciel noir et la lune brillante. Dans son ciel plus de comète, plus de danger.

_Ton nom est Felicity. Ça ira, je m'en souviendrai. Felicity. Felicity. Ton nom est Felicity. Ton nom est…_

Mais son nom commençait déjà à s'effacer. Il se baissa pour attraper le stylo au sol, le cœur battant. Il l'attrapa avec urgence, craignant d'oublier son nom à jamais. Il posa la pointe sur sa paume et se figea.

_Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je suis venu ici ?_, en se sentant perdu mais une idée subsistait. _Je suis venu pour la voir. Pour la sauver. Pour qu'elle reste en vie. Mais c'était qui ?_, en s'agitant. _Qui j'ai voulu voir ? La personne chère que je ne veux, ni ne dois oublier. Qui ? Qui ?_, en s'énervant et en se prenant la tête entre les mains. _Qui ? Qui ?_, répéta-t-il inlassablement. _Quel est ton nom ?_

.

Felicity, revenue dans son corps, courait dans la nuit dont le ciel était traversé par la comète. C'était à elle d'agir pour sauver sa ville.

\- Oliver. Oliver. Ça ira. Je m'en souviendrai. Je n'oublierai jamais. Oliver. Oliver. Ton nom est Oliver, se répétait-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la ville.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Felicity arriva en courant devant la centrale électrique à bout de souffle. Elle se pencha en avant pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration et la pénombre fut éclairée par le phare d'une moto.

\- Felicity où étais tu ?, lui demanda Ray inquiet.

\- Il est désolé pour ton vélo cassé, en ayant encore du mal à parler à cause de sa respiration saccadée.

\- Qui ?, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi.

\- Hein ?! Tu m'expliqueras tout ça plus tard, en faisant un signe de la main pour éloigner cette idée alors qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui disait.

Il descendit de la moto, posa un sac à terre devant le grillage de la centrale électrique et alluma sa lampe frontale pour faire ce qui était prévu.

\- Elle va tomber ? Vraiment ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Felicity avec une pince coupante à la main.

\- Vraiment. Je l'ai vue, affirma-t-elle.

\- Tu l'as vue ?, en fixant son amie qui acquiesça. Dans ce cas allons-y ! Ray attrapa les bras de la pince et força pour couper la chaîne qui retenait les portes du grillage. Désormais on est deux criminels, s'amusa-t-il.

.

\- Je dois vraiment le faire ?, demanda Barry au téléphone.

Il était debout dans la salle de radio du lycée et tournait en rond en jetant un regard tantôt au ciel qu'il voyait par la fenêtre, tantôt sur le matériel de radio.

Ray conduisait sa moto le plus rapidement possible. Felicity assise dans son dos le tenait par la taille et avait collé son portable contre son oreille pour qu'il puisse parler avec Barry.

\- L'électricité coupée, le générateur d'urgence se déclenchera et on pourra utiliser notre radio, expliqua-t-il alors qu'il évitait de justesse une voiture venant en sens inverse. L'homme klaxonna et leur adressa un signe grossier de la main.

\- Ecoute Barry, commença Felicity en reprenant son portable. Répète et répète encore l'annonce. On a besoin de toi… Elle savait qu'elle leur demandait de transgresser la loi et même de faire des choses dangereuses mais elle espérait que leur ami lui ferait assez confiance pour prendre ce risque.

\- Advienne que pourra, conclue Barry en s'installant face à la radio de l'école et faire les derniers réglages.

\- C'est bientôt ?, demanda Ray en conduisant toujours aussi vite.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Felicity en sentant la crainte dans sa poitrine qu'ils ne parviennent pas à changer les choses mais ils tenteraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient.

Le bruit d'une explosion retentit et Ray freina en dérapant. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bas-côté de la route et se tournèrent vers la centrale électrique. L'explosion avait créé un feu et la colline était maintenant illuminée par des flammes gigantesques.

Les habitants qui se promenaient dans les rues ou qui étaient aux fenêtres de leur maison se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait alors que les quartiers étaient plongés dans le noir les uns après les autres. Mais sur le lieu de la fête les habitants avaient leur regard focalisé sur la comète qui était encore plus brillante sans la pollution lumineuse de la ville. Un petit garçon pointa le ciel avec un sourire alors que Blue Diamond plongeait peu à peu dans le noir.

La sirène d'urgence se mit à résonner à travers toute la ville.

« _Ici la mairie de Blue Diamond. Une explosion a eu lieu à la station électrique…_ »

\- Une explosion, s'écria avec angoisse un couple en regardant autour d'eux alors qu'ils sortaient de chez eux.

\- Un accident ?, demanda une femme qui agrippait les mains de ses enfants avec anxiété dans une rue sur les hauteurs.

« _D'autres explosions et incendies sont à craindre. Évacuation immédiate au lycée de la ville, des habitants des quartiers suivants : south coast, lake view et greenpike._ »

Les habitants venus se promener dans le parc pour assister aux festivités liées au passage de la comète se mirent à se diriger peu à peu vers les sorties en suivant les indications des annonces.

.

Au centre d'urgence, les responsables pianotaient sur leur clavier et surveillaient les écrans de contrôle, le regard alarmé alors que le responsable criait depuis son bureau.

\- Qui fait ces annonces ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Ça ne vient pas d'ici, affirma à voix basse un employé à son collègue.

\- Trouvez-moi d'où viennent ces annonces !, cria le responsable en arrivant dans la salle de contrôle.

.

Felicity et Ray arrivèrent en courant sur le lieu de la fête organisée à l'occasion du passage de la comète. Ils traversèrent rapidement les grilles du parc et incitèrent les badauds à se diriger vers le lycée alors que la plupart restaient avec l'espoir de pouvoir assister à quelque chose qu'ils pourraient raconter le lendemain.

\- La foret a pris feu, cria Ray. Évacuez! Dépêchez-vous, en indiquant la sortie aux personnes qu'il croisait.

\- Fuyez un incendie, c'est dangereux, s'époumonait Felicity.

\- On n'aura pas assez de temps, se rendit compte Ray. Il attrapa Felicity par l'épaule et se figea surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, en la voyant pleurer.

\- Son nom… Je ne me le rappelle plus, d'une voix vibrante.

\- De quoi ? Felicity ressaisie toi. Tout ça c'est ton idée. Il faudrait des pompiers pour réussir. Va convaincre ton père.

Felicity se ressaisit, hocha la tête et prit la direction de la mairie alors que Ray restait dans le parc pour continuer d'alerter les gens qu'il croisait.

.

\- Ce n'est pas un attentat, affirma Noah au téléphone. Et la société ?

\- Elle enquête, lui répondit un employé.

\- Pas d'incendie de forêt ? C'est sûr ?

\- Non monsieur, le feu a été circonscrit et n'a pas pu s'étendre.

\- Bien. Stoppez la transmission radio le plus rapidement possible, ordonna-t-il

\- On ignore d'où elle vient..., mais un homme les interrompit.

\- La détection nous informe, en arrivant en courant dans le bureau, que ça vient du lycée.

.

Barry, toujours devant le micro, continuait de répéter l'annonce d'évacuation.

\- Ici la mairie de Blue Diamond. Une explosion a eu lieu à la station électrique… Évacuation immédiate des habitants des quartiers… Ah… !, alors que la force de sa voix diminuait dans le micro.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?, la question résonnant à travers les hauts parleurs de la ville. Éteins tout de suite tout ça, et la transmission se coupa dans un sifflement strident.

.

Felicity se figea en entendant les voix dans les haut-parleurs, ils avaient trouvé Barry plus rapidement que ce qu'ils espéraient en montant leur plan.

Ray au milieu d'une allée du parc se figea et leva la tête en entendant la voix agitée de Barry remplacé par d'autres.

Barry était encadré par plusieurs hommes qui l'escortaient le long du couloir du lycée. Il voûta les épaules en sachant qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais il avait aidé son amie c'était ça le plus important. Même s'il ne croyait qu'à moitié à ce que leur avait annoncé Felicity et qu'ils prenaient des risques sans être certains que la comète chuterait.

.

\- Ici la mairie de Blue Diamond, annonçait une voix à travers les hauts parleurs, nous vérifions l'état de la situation.

Noah Smoak, dans son bureau était en contact direct avec les hommes qui avaient arrêté l'annonce pirate. Il serrait les dents pour se contenir mais qu'il y ait une telle affaire sous son autorité n'était pas bon du tout pour sa réputation et son avenir.

\- Veuillez rester où vous êtes jusqu'à nouvel ordre, continuait d'annoncer la voix à travers les hauts parleurs de la ville.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on reste ?, se demandaient les gens en se regardant.

\- Quelle pagaille !, s'exaspéraient d'autres.

\- On fait quoi alors ? On attend ?

Ray n'avait pas baissé les bras. Il continuait de courir à travers le parc en criant d'évacuer les lieux.

\- Réfugiez-vous au lycée. Dépêchez-vous, mais maintenant les gens le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

Il se retourna toujours en criant et sa voix mourut quand il leva les yeux en haut de la butte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?, lui demanda son père. Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide et l'attrapa par le bras. J'espère que t'as rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe et l'explosion à la centrale. Sinon tu vas le sentir passer, d'une voix basse et le regard noir.

Ray se raidit quand son père posa la main sur lui, il voulut faire un pas en arrière et se détacher de sa prise mais son père resserra ses doigts.

\- Pardon Felicity, c'est fini, murmura-t-il. Il leva la tête et aperçut la comète traverser le ciel. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant se scinder en deux. Elle se brise vraiment !, stupéfié que son amie ait pu prédire ceci.

* * *

**Le plan d'Oliver a été déjoué et tout semble compromis. **

**Merci pour votre lecture. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Tous les écrans de télévisions du pays et du monde ne retransmettaient qu'une seule chose. Le spectacle de la comète attendue depuis 1200 ans était l'événement espéré par tous.

.

« _Regardez la comète se scinde en deux_ », annonça avec joie une présentatrice de programme de divertissement sur son plateau de télévision. « _Elle nous offre une pluie d'étoiles filantes !_ », avec emballement.

.

« _Personne n'avait prévu cela_ », commentaient les journalistes. « _Absolument fantastique_ »

.

« _Le noyau de la comète a explosé ?_ »

.

« _La force des marées n'influence pas…_ », commentait un spécialiste.

.

« _Un phénomène anormal s'est produit à l'intérieur du noyau_ », expliqua un spécialiste en astronomie.

« _En 1994, la comète 452XRP, a chuté sur Jupiter…_ »

.

Les personnes devant leurs écrans de télévision étaient médusées par ce qui était en train de se produire en direct sous leurs yeux. Les voix chargées d'excitation étaient maintenant rendues muettes par la beauté de ce spectacle inattendu.

Oliver installé avec son père devant leur télévision s'accouda sur ses genoux en serrant son poing dans sa paume. Il sentit un malaise mais aussi une douleur plus profonde.

.

« _Il y a semble-t-il plus d'une vingtaine de fragments qui chutent_ », développa avec enthousiasme un présentateur. « _Vous avez des nouvelles de notre envoyé spécial_ », en faisant signe aux gens derrière les caméras.

.

\- Je vais aller voir, dit Oliver à son père en se levant du canapé.

Il sortit sur le balcon et s'approcha de la rambarde. La comète qui laissait derrière elle une traînée bleu verte scintillante fendait le ciel et il ressentit encore une fois son cœur se serrer.

.

Barry attrapa l'épaule d'un des hommes qui l'encadraient et tendit la main en direction du ciel pour leur faire voir ce qu'il se passait. Les voix qui s'étaient levées pour le faire avancer se turent et tout le monde se figea dans le couloir.

.

« _Elle entrera en fusion avant l'arrivée sur Terre. Même sa météorite ne tombera pas sur des zones habitées_ »

.

Oliver leva la tête pour voir le ciel et embrasser de ses yeux le spectacle en entier.

.

« _Les trajectoires sont… _»

« _Assister à un phénomène astronomique d'une telle splendeur…_ »

.

Oliver avait presque le sentiment d'être seul au-dessus du monde. Sous la voûte céleste, son regard embrassait le ciel traversé par la comète et la météorite qui s'en détachait se mit à rougeoyer.

.

« _C'est un grand bonheur pour nous qui vivons à cette époque !_ »

.

« _Dis qui es-tu ? Qui ? Qui ?_ »

Felicity courrait dans la nuit. Elle devait voir son père le plus rapidement possible, ils avaient peut-être encore une chance de mettre les habitants de la ville à l'abri.

« _Qui est la personne chère que je ne veux ni ne dois oublier_ ? »

Et cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

« _Qui ? Qui ? Qui es-tu ? Quel est ton nom ?_ », avec un sentiment d'inquiétude. Sa mémoire lui échappait, il ne subsistait que quelques bribes de ces derniers moments et elle savait qu'elles allaient également disparaître.

Toujours en train de courir sur la route descendant vers la ville et la mairie, elle leva la tête et aperçut la comète.

\- Elle se brise !, gémit-elle en sachant ce qui allait arriver.

Elle voulut accélérer sa course mais son pied heurta une pierre, elle trébucha avant de tomber et de rouler sur la route, son corps secoué par les coups. Elle resta immobile, la douleur envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur tambourinait et ses poumons la brûlaient alors qu'elle respirait difficilement.

« _Pour ne pas les oublier, on va écrire nos noms_ », elle entendait encore cette voix allongée au sol, un peu assommée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur son poing fermé. Elle ouvrit la main lentement, en ressentant une appréhension à lire le nom de celui qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. Sa gorge se serra et une larme glissa sur sa joue en lisant « _Je t'aime_ » dans le creux de sa paume.

Elle ne savait plus qui il était, elle l'avait déjà oublié mais elle avait la preuve qu'il existait et qu'il l'aimait. Elle ressentit une injustice à être condamnée à ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de celui avec qui elle était liée.

Felicity se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes et regarda encore une fois ce mot dans sa main.

\- Avec ça comment je peux me souvenir de ton nom ?, murmura-t-elle dans la nuit la gorge serrée en sentant son cœur se tordre.

Elle ne devait pas abandonner. Elle devait sauver sa ville et elle pourrait retrouver ce garçon. Elle reprit sa course avec une nouvelle détermination et se dirigea vers la mairie en puisant dans ses dernières forces.

.

Felicity traversa le hall de la mairie et ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau de son père. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant sa mère présente mais ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail.

\- Papa ! Tu dois faire quelque chose.

\- Felicity ?, en le regardant étrangement.

\- Oui c'est moi… cette fois c'est moi. Mais le plus important c'est la comète !

Noah ne répondit pas mais tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur Donna et celle-ci hocha la tête. Felicity était sur le point de crier qu'ils devaient agir rapidement mais elle croisa leurs regards et elle se tu.

.

Oliver sur le balcon de l'appartement où il vivait avec son père à New York regardait le ciel et la comète.

« _C'était comme la séquence d'un rêve, ni plus ni moins qu'une vue absolument sublime_ », pensa-t-il avec émotion.

.

Ray au milieu du parc, la main de son père le retenant, sentit une terreur l'envahir. Ils allaient tous mourir. Sa gorge se serra et il ferma les yeux en entendant la première déflagration.

Une première météorite tomba et un mur de terre et d'eau fut projeté dans les airs. Une seconde météorite fit exploser le pont en bois que Felicity traversait tous les jours pour se rendre en cours. Les déflagrations se succédèrent couchant les arbres au sol.

.

Oliver se réveilla sur la crête sous un soleil doux devant un paysage qui n'avait pas changé, un lac formé par deux impacts de météorites.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? en regardant sa paume vide, à un endroit pareil ?


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Oliver soupira. Debout dans une rame bondée du métro de New York, il se rendait à un entretien pour un travail. Il avait passé un costume et portait une cravate, ses années de lycée étaient derrière lui maintenant et il devait entrer dans la vie active.

Il avait le cœur lourd. Cette sensation était toujours présente, de façon plus ou moins forte et aujourd'hui il avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de le submerger. Il ouvrit sa main droite et regarda sa paume avec un air un peu perdu.

Il releva la tête en soupirant encore une fois mais son regard tomba sur une femme blonde, de dos, qui portait un cordon rouge dans les cheveux et son cœur rata un battement. Son regard s'écarquilla, son cœur se serra et il s'alarma alors qu'il la voyait disparaître sur le quai. Il frappa sur les portes du wagon comme s'il allait pouvoir accélérer leur ouverture et se faufila en dehors du wagon dès qu'il le put. Il courut à travers les couloirs, monta les escaliers et se figea dans le hall où les différentes lignes se croisaient. Il regardait autour de lui avec empressement, elle devait être encore là. Même s'il ne savait pas qui elle était, il sentait qu'il devait la retrouver.

Il cherchait sans cesse quelque chose. Il était obsédé par cette sensation et il ne savait pas depuis quand…

Il la connaissait, il le savait même si il ne savait pas qui elle est.

.

Oliver se présenta à son entretien d'embauche une heure plus tard en ayant perdu la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue de loin. Il n'était pas en retard et il refoula son attitude trop étrange. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se conduire ainsi. Quand se fut son tour, il entra dans le bureau des recruteurs en ayant retrouvé toute sa raison.

\- Les paysages de la ville créent les vues de la ville. Même New York peut disparaître un jour. Je veux construire des paysages qui nous réconfortent ne serait-ce que par le souvenir…, expliqua-t-il pour se vendre.

Il avait refusé de suivre les pas de son père et d'intégrer la société qui portait son nom. Il s'était découvert une vocation d'urbaniste. Les lieux où évoluaient les gens étaient importants, ils faisaient partie de leur vie et ils devaient être un soutien ou un réconfort. Il sortit une demi-heure plus tard de la salle de réunion avec la très nette impression qu'il n'avait pas su convaincre son auditoire.

Il retrouva Laurel et Tommy qui l'attendaient au café qu'ils avaient souvent fréquenté durant leur scolarité. C'était un endroit qui leur rappelait de bons souvenirs et qui était réconfortant.

\- Tu en es à combien d'entretien ? lui demanda Laurel alors que leur serveur leur apportait leur commande.

\- Je compte pas, répondit Oliver d'un ton défaitiste.

\- T'as aucun espoir, s'amusa Tommy. Il savait que c'était difficile pour Oliver mais il croyait en lui et il savait qu'il finirait par faire le travail qui le passionnait même si pour l'instant ça semblait impossible.

\- Tais-toi, s'agaça Oliver. Tommy avait beau croire en lui, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il décrochait des postes.

\- C'est à cause de ton costume non ?, le titilla Tommy.

\- Et toi alors !

\- Moi j'ai deux offres, les interrompit Laurel.

\- Et moi huit, ajouta Tommy.

\- Tu assures mon chéri, murmura Laurel avec un clin d'œil adressé à Tommy.

\- Et toi tu vas être une avocate hors pair, en lui souriant tendrement.

Oliver regarda ses deux amis et se sentit un peu à part. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment, en tout cas il avait des souvenirs flous de cette période mais en y repensant il avait noté le faible de Tommy pour Laurel et il fallait croire qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il grimaça en soupirant et il décrocha de la conversation qui s'était engagée entre ses deux amis alors qu'il était de nouveau accaparé par ses pensées.

Il se sentait incomplet, il lui manquait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas si ce qu'il cherchait était quelqu'un ou en endroit. Ou bien peut être simplement un emploi. Lui-même n'en savait trop rien et son cœur se serra un peu plus.

Oliver emmitouflé dans sa parka remontait une rue fréquentée. Il leva la main pour faire signe quand il aperçut Sara qui l'attendait sur la place. Ils se saluèrent et ils décidèrent de se promener dans les rues déjà éclairées par les décorations de Noel.

\- Alors où en est ta recherche d'emploi ?, lui demanda Sara

\- C'est plutôt difficile…

\- A cause de ton costume non ?

\- Quoi ? C'est à ce point-là ?, en la regardant sidéré et elle se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

\- Non désolée, je te fais marcher.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, en souriant à sa plaisanterie.

\- Je passais pour mon travail. J'ai voulu te voir ça faisait longtemps, en lui adressant un regard nostalgique.

Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec elle et son regard accrocha une affiche qui occupait un pan entier d'un immeuble de bureau. Elle rappelait le désastre de la comète qui avait ravagé une petite ville et qui s'était déroulé il y a huit ans de cela.

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on est allé à Blue Diamond ?, lui demanda Sara en suivant la direction du regard d'Oliver. Tu étais au lycée à l'époque…

\- Il y a cinq ans, précisa Oliver.

\- Si longtemps !, s'exclama son amie. Entre temps j'en ai oublié des choses…

\- Moi non plus je ne me souviens pas bien de l'époque. Je suis rentré à New York tout seul, peut-être à cause d'une dispute, d'un ton hésitant. J'ai passé la nuit dans la montagne. Et je n'ai pas d'autres souvenirs.

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu oublier autant de choses et ça touchait également Tommy et Sara. Les rares fois où ils en avaient parlé, leurs souvenirs étaient presque aussi flous que les siens.

\- Mais pendant toute une période, reprit-il, j'étais étrangement obsédé par cette comète. La moitié de la comète a anéanti une ville entière mais par miracle la population s'est trouvée saine et sauve. Ce jour-là la mairie avait organisée un exercice d'évacuation. Les habitants étaient donc hors de la zone sinistrée. Un si heureux hasard qui a suscité bien des rumeurs, en regardant Sara. A l'époque je me passionnais pour les articles traitant de ce sujet. Qu'est-ce qui m'y poussait ?... ça reste encore un mystère pour moi.

Il avait été passionné par cette histoire, cet aura de chance ou de prédestination qui entourait ce récit. Plus il lisait d'articles, plus il ressentait une attirance et il voulait en apprendre d'avantage. Il n'avait aucune raison valable pour s'expliquer son intérêt, il ne connaissait pas cette ville et encore moins une personne qui pouvait y vivre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Oliver raccompagna Sara jusqu'à la gare.

\- Merci tu peux me laisser là, dit Sara. Je te souhaite de trouver ta voie et d'être heureux toi aussi un jour.

Il acquiesça et baissa la tête, son regard cherchant sa paume_. J'ai la sensation que je cherche quelque chose ou quelqu'un_, pensa-t-il, et il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait être heureux seulement quand enfin il l'aurait trouvé.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Installé dans un café, Oliver vérifiait son agenda sur son portable. L'ambiance était calme et chaleureuse et il laissa une oreille traîner pour écouter les conversations qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Le temps s'était encore refroidi et il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Il y avait une petite fille avec sa maman qui discutaient de la liste de cadeaux envoyée au père noël, des lycéens qui profitaient des vacances de fin d'année et de leurs projets. Il attrapa sa tasse de café et entendit une nouvelle conversation, deux hommes qui discutaient derrière lui de mariage et plus précisément du salon du mariage qui avait lieu en ce moment.

\- Et elle veut y aller, soupira l'un des hommes.

\- Vous n'en avez pas déjà fait un il y a… deux mois ?

\- Oui, en geignant mais faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Au fait Ray, tu te raseras avant le mariage ! Et moi je perdrai peut-être un peu de poids. Je n'arrête pas de manger quand il fait froid et après je dois retrouver la ligne.

\- Ou bien tu pourrais faire attention et ne pas t'empiffrer de gâteaux, lui fit remarquer son ami en riant.

\- Je ferai le régime dès demain, lui assura l'autre.

\- Je tiens le pari !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te parie que tu ne tiendras pas vingt-quatre heures sans manger une assiette remplie de sucre. Je te connais Barry… depuis trop longtemps pour perdre mon pari.

Oliver hésita et se retourna avec une sensation étrange pour regarder les deux amis en train de discuter. Il les chercha du regard et les aperçut alors qu'ils s'approchaient déjà de la porte du café pour sortir. Il se retourna face à son café en gardant au fond de lui cette drôle d'impression de déjà vu ou de déjà entendu. Son regard se perdit un moment sur son café et il finit par se lever à son tour.

Il sortit dans la rue et resserra sa veste autour de lui en remontant son col. La température avait chuté et des flocons de neige commençaient à tomber de façon un peu plus dru. Il remonta la rue et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque poussé par cette sensation revenue avec un peu plus de force concernant Blue Diamond.

Oliver monta les marches menant à l'entrée encadrée de deux lions majestueux en pierre en petite foulée et encore une fois il sentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui. Il se figea au milieu des marches et se retourna. Quelques piétons circulaient sur l'escalier, une jeune femme sous un parapluie descendait la dernière marche pour mettre un pied sur le trottoir, fit une pause en regardant autour d'elle et se fondit dans la foule.

Felicity s'engouffra dans une bouche de métro en vitesse et secoua son parapluie pour faire glisser les flocons de neige. Ray et Barry étaient déjà partis du petit café. Ils lui avaient envoyé un message en lui rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas toujours être en retard et elle secoua la tête. Elle avait été absorbée par sa lecture pendant trop longtemps et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer ni les messages qu'ils lui avaient déjà envoyé. Elle grimaça, elle allait encore une fois se faire réprimander par ses amis.

Elle s'assit dans un wagon et laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'elle avait un peu le vague à l'âme. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu cette impression si forte qui lui manquait quelque chose dans sa vie et ce soir, en sortant de la bibliothèque ça l'avait presque étouffé. Elle laissa son regard dériver en pensant que ce sentiment était toujours présent au fond de son cœur et qu'elle avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à le faire disparaître.

Oliver s'installa à une table de la grande salle de la bibliothèque pratiquement vide à cette heure-là. Il ouvrit le livre qu'il avait déjà feuilleté de nombreuses fois, remplit de photos de Blue Diamond. Il se pencha en avant en se demandant encore une fois pourquoi les paysages de cette ville disparue provoquaient un tel serrement de son cœur. Il caressa la photo du lac du bout des doigts et soupira.

Les mois passèrent, le printemps remplaçant l'hiver.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux et s'étira avant de laisser retomber ses bras sur le matelas. Il soupira et finit par se lever. Il petit déjeuna devant les informations qui tournaient en boucle sur l'écran de télévision sans voir réellement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'habilla, d'une chemise et d'un costume, noua une cravate autour de son cou et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait légèrement les traits tirés par la fatigue et un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait enfin trouvé un travail qui correspondait à ses aspirations et pourtant il avait toujours cette sensation de manque au fond de lui.

Felicity se redressa en position assise dans son lit et regarda le paysage inondé de soleil. Elle sourit doucement en voyant les gratte-ciel de New York. Elle avait sa vie rêvée, elle vivait à New York qui ne dormait jamais. Elle avait une vie plutôt calme entourée de toute cette trépidation et un travail qui la passionnait. Elle avait presque tout se dit-elle en sentant ce vide dans son cœur.

Oliver sortit de son appartement et lança un regard sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Des immeubles brillant sous le soleil mais aussi le parc voisin qui cassait les lignes rigides des bâtiments grâce aux arbres. Il se dirigea vers la bouche de métro, descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide et s'engouffra dans la rame quand les portes du métro s'ouvrirent. Il sortit son livre et se pencha sur sa lecture pour patienter jusqu'à son arrêt.

Felicity sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers l'entrée du métro et se fondit parmi les passagers. Elle baissa la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle ne la releva que lorsque le wagon sortit à l'extérieur et que le soleil frappa la vitre. Elle tourna la tête, attirée par le wagon qui roulait sur la ligne voisine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Dans le métro roulant sur les rails voisins, elle aperçut un homme qu'elle reconnut immédiatement même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Oliver releva la tête de son livre comme s'il avait senti qu'on l'observait et il croisa le regard d'une jeune femme blonde dans un wagon voisin. Il resta immobile, écarquilla les yeux sous son regard insistant en la reconnaissant et elle disparue brusquement alors que les wagons s'éloignaient et replongeaient sous terre. Il frappa contre la vitre en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il cherchait sans cesse… sans cesse quelqu'un et c'était elle celle qu'il cherchait.

Felicity regardait encore à travers la vitre alors que le wagon était maintenant plongé dans le noir. C'était lui qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle descendit le cœur battant au prochain arrêt et sortit de la station de métro en tremblant. Elle devait le retrouver et se lança en courant dans la rue.

Oliver courut hors de la station de métro où il venait d'arriver. Il tourna sur lui-même en regardant les différentes rues. Au moins trois possibilités s'offraient à lui. Une erreur et il ne la retrouverait jamais. Il prit encore quelques secondes, hésita face au choix et se mit à courir.

Felicity ralentit sa course en arrivant à un carrefour. Elle regarda les différentes directions qu'elle pouvait prendre. L'une d'elle la rapprocherait de celui qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps… mais les autres l'éloigneraient de lui, sans lui laisser aucune chance de le retrouver surement. Elle ne pourrait pas avoir deux fois cette chance.

Oliver courait dans les rues, en surveillant autour de lui. Il remonta une petite rue et ralentit en passant devant un grand escalier partagé en deux par une rambarde, menant à une rue parallèle. Il leva la tête et son cœur rata un battement. Elle était là dans un soleil lumineux.

Felicity observait l'homme en contrebas. Il avait le souffle court et la regardait étrangement. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette apparition.

Oliver soupira pour tenter de se libérer de ce poids qu'il sentait sur sa poitrine. Il voulait y croire mais sa raison le retenait encore. Avait-il assez de chance pour la trouver par hasard dans une ville si immense, dans ce monde ? Il sentit une appréhension de s'être trompé et il refoula la crainte qui se profilait. Il avait une chance et il se dit que si c'était vraiment celle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours il le sentirait. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, vida ses poumons lentement avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration et posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Felicity regarda l'homme avancer lentement et gravir les marches de l'escalier d'un pas lent. Elle descendit de son côté, le souffle coupé. Il était là, c'était peut-être lui, si elle le croisait elle le sentirait. Elle le saurait et elle n'aurait plus à ressentir ce sentiment de vide au fond d'elle. Elle retint sa respiration quand ils se croisèrent, elle ralentit à peine. Elle attendait, espérait et son cœur se brisa lentement. Elle s'était trompée encore une fois, elle avait cru sentir ce petit quelque chose qui réveillerait son cœur mais elle s'était trompée…

Oliver sentit sa gorge se serrer quand il croisa la jeune femme dans les escaliers et continua d'avancer. Rien, il n'avait rien ressenti… Il n'avait pas senti se réveiller en lui ce sentiment qu'il s'attendait à éprouver. Il s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier et serra les dents. Il sentit son corps trembler, son cœur tambouriner à vive allure et il se sentit faiblir. Il finit par se retourner pour regarder la jeune femme, une impression légère de déjà-vu. Un sentiment familier faisant surface.

\- Excusez-moi !, la gorge serrée et la voix vibrante. On ne se connait pas déjà ? Il la vit se retourner et lever la tête vers lui.

\- Si je crois, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Quel est ton nom ?, demandèrent-ils en même temps.

* * *

**Ça y est cette fois Oliver et Felicity se sont retrouvés. Je vous livre demain le dernier chapitre pour clore cette histoire. **

**Merci pour vos lecture, je suis en retard pour répondre aux commentaires mais je vais le faire. **

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon de Noel et je vous embrasse. A demain**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Oliver serra la main de Felicity dans la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire doux pour le rassurer avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes au milieu de l'aéroport. Ce contact le rassura immédiatement. Il sentait, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée, et même avant, un lien profond entre eux et il ne se démentait pas.

Ils avaient appris à se connaitre et ce qu'ils apprenaient à chaque fois sur l'autre réveillait en eux un écho comme une sorte de souvenir fugace. Ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter et ils s'étaient rapprochés rapidement en ayant le sentiment de se comprendre et de se connaitre.

Oliver sourit à cette pensée. Quand ils s'étaient croisés pour la première fois dans cet escalier ça n'avait pas été aussi évident. Il avait été mort de trouille, après avoir cru reconnaître celle qu'il cherchait depuis toujours, une idée lui avait enserré le cœur. Et s'il se trompait ? Il se souvenait encore de cette terreur qu'il avait ressenti et en regardant Felicity, en croisant son regard, en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes où son corps blottit contre le sien, il se demandait alors comment il avait fait pour ne pas la reconnaître plus tôt.

Felicity relâcha sa prise sur la nuque d'Oliver et passa son bras sous le sien en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Quand elle avait croisé Oliver sur les marches de cet escalier elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas alors qu'une amertume remplissait son cœur. Mais il avait fini par lui demander s'ils se connaissaient et son cœur cette fois avait explosé de joie.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés pour se serrer la main. Felicity avait presque l'impression qu'elle allait être envahit de flashs mais rien ne s'était passé. En revanche, elle avait ressenti au fond d'elle une nouvelle sensation, celle d'être enfin complète, de ne plus avoir besoin de chercher. Elle soupira de contentement, sa vie avait enfin pris tout son sens.

Ils sortirent sous le soleil chaud du Nevada et prirent la route pour rendre visite à Donna. Ils s'éloignèrent de Las Vegas, Oliver redécouvrait ce paysage aride et sauvage et ses souvenirs de son voyage avec Tommy et Sara se réveillèrent un peu. Felicity pénétra dans une petite ville et se dirigea dans une rue tranquille où elle se gara.

Oliver regarda autour de lui avec une légère mélancolie et il sursauta légèrement quand Felicity attrapa sa main pour l'entraîner. Il lui sourit et la suivit sans attendre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de frapper et Felicity fut emportée par une étreinte chaleureuse. Il regarda ces retrouvailles touchantes entre mère et fille avant que Donna ne pose un regard sérieux sur lui et Oliver se raidit.

\- Alors c'est lui ?, demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

\- Maman je te présente Oliver. Oliver voici ma mère Donna.

\- Madame Smoak… mais il s'interrompit quand elle leva la main avec une grimace. Il avait perdu son sourire et déglutit en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Donna ça sera suffisant.

Oliver hocha la tête et jeta un regard à Felicity en souriant en coin. Elle l'avait prévenu que sa mère était plutôt coquette et n'appréciait pas qu'on l'appelle madame.

Donna les invita à entrer et les bombarda de questions pendant un long moment. Elle voulait tout savoir de la vie que menait sa fille de l'autre côté du pays, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce qu'Oliver faisait dans la vie. Ils répondirent à toutes ses questions et au bout d'un moment Felicity se leva pour refaire du café.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus me rendre visite… depuis le temps que je voulais vous connaitre, confia Donna à Oliver.

\- On est très pris par le travail et moi aussi je suis heureux…

Oliver qui avait tourné la tête vers Donna pour lui répondre, s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Le regard heureux de la mère de Felicity se modifia légèrement quand il le croisa.

\- C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Moi ?...

\- Je vous ai déjà rencontré… ou entraperçut serait plus juste. Oliver fronça les sourcils et sa gorge se serra.

Felicity revint dans le salon et sentit que l'ambiance avait changé. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'Oliver et posa une main sur son bras.

\- Tout va bien ?, son regard passant de sa mère à Oliver alors qu'ils continuaient de se fixer et qu'elle sentait les muscles du bras d'Oliver tendus.

\- Ça me revient seulement maintenant que je peux lire dans son regard, murmura-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?, demanda Felicity inquiète. De quoi tu te souviens ?

Donna finit par briser le contact visuel qu'elle avait avec Oliver et tourna la tête vers sa fille.

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontré… ton âme sœur. Felicity écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Donna regarda à nouveau Oliver.

Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers Felicity qui en fit autant. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ce lien particulier entre eux et ce terme d'âme sœur résonna particulièrement en eux. Il restait tendu et elle sourit avant de regarder sa mère amusée.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais être fleur bleue mais pas autant que ça, avec un petit rire alors qu'elle était prise au dépourvu.

Donna les regarda encore un moment, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

\- Tu te souviens de la comète ?, en regardant sa fille. De cette chance que l'on a eu ?

\- Oui bien sûr… même si beaucoup de mes souvenirs se sont effacés, en fronçant les sourcils, mais je ne comprends pas le rapport…

\- Ce matin-là, j'ai senti… et entraperçu, que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Et je le sais, je l'ai compris parce que j'ai eu la même expérience que toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?, en fronçant les sourcils maintenant sur la défensive.

\- C'était Oliver qui était là ce jour-là… où à ce moment-là en tout cas. Et je t'ai parlé de mon expérience…, en regardant Oliver.

\- C'est la première fois que je vous rencontre Donna, je ne pense pas…, mais il s'interrompit quand la mère de Felicity secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

Donna raconta à nouveau son histoire, ces souvenirs tronquées qu'elle gardait de ses rêves et de cette impression d'être dans la peau d'un autre et de vivre sa vie. Les regards de Felicity et Oliver s'arrondirent et leurs doigts entrelacés se serrèrent un peu plus.

\- Et je pense que c'est grâce à Oliver qui était là ce jour-là que nous avons évité le pire. Il y a forcément un lien, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

\- Tu veux dire qu'Oliver aurait été au courant de la météorite ?, demanda Felicity.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, contra Oliver

\- Vraiment ? Elle fit une pause en les observant alors qu'ils avaient du mal à concevoir cette idée.

\- Je… j'ai toujours cru… enfin supposé, hésita Felicity en secouant la tête, que c'était des réminiscences d'une vie antérieure. Et Barry avait évoqué un monde parallèle…

\- Toi ma fille, à l'esprit si cartésien tu as pensé à une vie antérieure ?, demanda Donna amusée.

\- J'étais assez d'accord avec cette supposition, ajouta Oliver.

\- Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire ?, demanda Felicity d'une voix agitée. Elle avait passé toutes ces années à vivre avec ce sentiment de vide au fond d'elle, d'incomplétude, et sa mère ne lui avait donné aucune explication sur le pourquoi elle pouvait ressentir cela.

\- C'est expérimenté par toutes les femmes de notre famille… mais ce mécanisme se protège et nos souvenirs s'effacent en ne nous laissant qu'une impression et de rêves vagues.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est expérimenté ?...

\- Le contact avec son âme sœur. Et vous n'étiez pas si loin en pensant à un phénomène de vie antérieure… ce n'est surement pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez.

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver qui en fit autant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils le savaient déjà, depuis toujours surement. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement même alors qu'ils se découvraient encore ils savaient par avance ce que l'autre allait aimer ou détester.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi… je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a tout oublié.

\- C'est seulement votre mémoire de cette vie qui a des blancs, vos souvenirs antérieurs sont présents mais inaccessibles c'est pourquoi vous vous êtes reconnus.

\- Et qu'on s'est cherché pendant si longtemps, ajouta Oliver en regardant Felicity avec tendresse.

\- Vous devriez aller faire un tour en ville, voir le paysage. Je suis certaine que ça vous aidera à vous souvenir…, avec un regard doux.

\- J'ai toujours eu une fascination inexpliquée pour cette ville et l'histoire de la comète…, confia Oliver à Donna.

\- Alors je suis persuadée que vous allez sentir vibrer quelque chose au fond de vous. Ça confirmera ce que vous savez déjà, ce que vous ressentez en tout cas.

Felicity avait encore de nombreuses questions pour sa mère concernant ce lien entre âme sœur, elle avait l'air de savoir comment cela fonctionnait et elle se demandait si son père était son âme sœur. Elle voulait en apprendre plus mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de faire ce chemin en arrière avec Oliver.

Ce dernier n'était peut-être pas aussi cartésien que Felicity, mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à croire n'importe quoi et pourtant ce que disait Donna semblait avoir du sens pour eux et leur lien si particulier. Tout comme Felicity, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait plus ce sentiment de manque. Un soir ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre sur ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir et ce sentiment qu'elle soit celle qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps se confirmait au fil des jours.

Ils suivirent le conseil de Donna et Felicity conduisit Oliver sur la crête du cratère qui donnait au-dessus de la ville. Oliver découvrit le paysage et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il attrapa la main de Felicity et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Tout va bien ?, lui demanda Felicity d'une voix inquiète en glissant une main sur son torse.

\- Je…, d'une voix voilée, oui, avant de se racler la gorge. Tu as failli mourir… si on n'avait pas eu ce lien, si je n'avais pas su ce qui allait se passer.

Felicity se resserra contre Oliver et le prit dans ses bras. Il referma à son tour ses bras sur elle et baissa la tête pour poser son front sur le haut de son crâne.

\- On était prédestiné…, murmura-t-elle contre lui, et on le sera toujours, en levant la tête pour croiser son regard.

Oliver hocha la tête et accueillit le baiser de Felicity. Tendre et doux, il s'approfondit peu à peu, enfiévré par ce sentiment de peur de perdre l'autre.

Felicity avait la sensation qu'elle ne pouvait plus se décoller d'Oliver. Elle ne voulait plus se perdre dans le jeu de cache-cache du temps. L'émotion de leurs cœurs les avait dépassé et leur avait permis de se reconnaître.

Oliver caressa la langue de Felicity de la sienne en savourant la chaleur de son corps serré contre le sien. Il savait qui elle était avant de la connaitre et avant d'apprendre son nom. Le monde sans elle serait triste et ne pourrait pas avoir de sens. Enfin oublié ces moments de doute, il l'avait retrouvée et elle était entre ses bras.

Felicity gémit dans ce baiser plus intense. Elle ressentait le désir d'Oliver et le sien s'enflammait. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux courts et s'accrocha avec encore plus de force à lui. Ils avaient voyagé dans le temps, ils s'étaient perdus entre ces deux vies mais l'émotion de son cœur l'avait dépassée et l'avait poussée à le retrouver. Il leur avait fallu du temps mais ils étaient enfin ensembles jusqu'à leur prochaine vie.

* * *

**Voila l'épilogue de cette fiction. Le olicity est cette fois réuni, ils se sont croises pendant longtemps mais leur sentiment que quelque chose leur manquais les a poussé l'un vers l'autre.**

**Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager cette histoire avec vous quotidiennement en attendant Noel et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et de profiter de vos proches. **

**Merci pour votre lecture, je vous embrasse et joyeux Noel! **


	27. Remerciements

**Remerciements **

Bonjour à toutes. J'espère que votre Noel s'est bien passé et que vous avez été gâtées.

Je poste une dernière fois sur cette histoire pour vous remercier et vous donner la référence du film dont je me suis inspirée.

J'ai tenté cette année un calendrier de l'avent et c'est plutôt sportif comme défi :) mais je suis contente de l'avoir relevé.

Le film dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire cette histoire est un animé, "Your Name" de Makoto Shinkai et datant de 2016. J'ai adoré cette histoire, ses rebondissements et cette façon de nous perdre pour enfin comprendre ce décalage et espérer les retrouvailles des deux personnages principaux. Le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris n'existe pas dans l'animé et ça m'a permis d'effacer la frustration que j'ai ressenti en le regardant :)

* * *

Je remercie toutes celles qui sont passées sur cette fiction pour lire ou commenter.

Merci Olicity-love d'avoir commenté tout au long de l'histoire. Tu as attendu chaque chapitre et je suis heureuse de t'avoir vu si enthousiaste.

Merci aphrodite161701 pour tes commentaires. Je t'ai perdu et j'avoue que moi aussi j'ai été perdu et frustrée quand j'ai découvert le film alors que je te comprends complètement. Merci de suivre mes histoires et je compte continuer à lire les tiennes aussi ;) Je t'embrasse fort

Merci Jessyjess35, NaDaViCo, chouppy, LulzimeVelioska, Angy, Meliissa.L, Evy 47, helimoen, Amelia-Queen-Black et les guests pour votre (vos) commentaire(s) au début ou au cours de l'histoire. J'ai piqué votre curiosité et j'en suis heureuse, et je vous ai surement perdues au milieu de l'histoire avec ce changement de corps et le décalage entre les vies d'Oliver et Felicity. Mais le happy end est là.

* * *

Un dernier mot pour ma beta adorée.

Delicity-Unicorn tu le sais mais je suis heureuse qu'on se soit trouvées à travers un appel lancé au hasard pour avoir une beta. Je ne pensais pas trouvé plus mais c'est le cas. Je te remercie d'être toujours là pour me lire et me conseiller et merci surtout d'avoir été aussi rapide pour corriger ces chapitres du calendrier pour qu'il puisse être posté dans les temps.

Merci ma jumelle pour ta présence, tes délires si proches des miens, ton aide et tes conseils, tes relances pour me motiver parfois. J'espère que ça continuera encore longtemps. Je t'embrasse fort.

* * *

Je vous souhaite à toutes de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, profitez des vacances, des vôtres, de lire, d'écrire et de faire tout ce qui vous met en joie. Je vous embrasse à très vite.


End file.
